Souvenir d'enfance
by Magus-sisters2
Summary: Après que Peter Pan s'est enfuit de sa famille, Sandy, sa petite soeur, désire le revoir. Mais malheureusement, Crochet met les batons dans les roues pour cette rencontre entre soeur et frère.(Ceci est une nouvelle version venez lire! :) )
1. Bonne fête Peter!

Mindy : Hey Hey! Bonjour! Alors voici la nouvelle version de Souvenir d'enfance. Comme personne m'a répondu je me suis dit que ça ne dérangerait pas tellement. Alors pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu la première version bien ça sera tout nouveau ! Et pour ceux qui l'ont déjà lu bien….il y a aura quelque partie que vous aurez déjà lu. (Si vous voulez vous pourrez toujours me dire si c'est meilleur et si ça valait la peine de faire ça ;) merci d'avance!) Bon et bien comme d'habitude, le monde de Peter Pan ne m'appartient pas. À part Sandy que j'ai créée, parce que je ne crois pas que Peter avait une sœur…enfin je ne le sais pas. Ce qui m'amène à vous dire que je n'ai pas lu le livre, juste vu les films. Alors il y a peut-être des choses qui ne sera pas vraies donc que j'ai inventées. En plus juste pour spécifier que c'est une histoire que j'ai écrite sans ma sœur. (Magus-sisters2 c'est pour dire que c'est nous deux) Enfin…Elle m'a beaucoup aidé pour les fautes et erreurs! Je l'a remercie grandement! (là vous allez remarquer qu'il n'y a pas de tiret ( - ) lorsque quelqu'un réplique. Bien c'est qu'il est supposer en avoir mais ils disparaissent comme ça. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, désolé...)Alors c'est ça! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture:D

* * *

**_Souvenir d'enfance_**

**Chapitre 1**

**Bonne fête Peter !**

Dans les rues les plus sombres de Londres, je courrais le plus vite possible. L'air glaciale traversait mon corps frêle, le pan de ma robe était tout trempé par la pluie violente qui s'abattait sur la ville. Mes cheveux blonds en bataille fouettaient mon visage d'une blancheur de neige. Ma respiration incontrôlable me ralentissait. Je devais à tout prix me dépêcher car nul ne savait ce que père pourrait faire à mère en ce moment…Je m'arrêtai pour reprendre mon souffle. Je vis au loin une source de lumière frapper le sol pavé. Je m'approchai vers elle et arrivai devant une porte. Je couvris ma tête à l'aide de la capuche de mon manteau. Je poussai la porte de bois lentement et rentrai dans la pièce. J'étais au bon endroit, même si je ne voulais pas du tout être là. Des hommes autour de tables rondes bavardaient avec une bière à la main. Ça sentait les œufs pourris et un nuage de fumé flottait dans la salle. Je devais faire attention de ne pas montrer que j'étais une fille parmi ces hommes grossiers, comme me l'avait fortement conseiller mère. Je m'avançai vers le comptoir où l'on servait l'alcool, tenant solidement mon capuchon sur ma tête. J'essayai de m'adresser au serveur mais il semblait trop occupé à parler avec un client. Je patientai un peu en espérant qu'il me remarque. Je tapai du doigt sur le comptoir mais cela ne servait à rien. Je m'éclaircis la voix légèrement. Il me regarda d'un œil tout en continuant de parler. Enfin, il s'arrêta et se plaça devant moi.

«_Qu'est ce que tu veux_, grogna t'il comme s'il se dépêchait pour se débarrasser de moi.

_…j'ai besoin d'une bière_, répondis-je timidement.

_D'accord_», dit-il après un petit moment d'examination.

Il se retourna et prit une bouteille. Il la mit sur le comptoir puis tendit sa main devant moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il me voulait?

«_Mais qu'est-ce que t'attends? C'est pas gratuit ici!_

_Oh! Oui désolé_…»

D'un geste vif je plongeai mes mains dans mes poches. Je cherchai désespérément les sous.

«_Combien?_

_Onze sterling_», répliqua t'il perdant presque patience.

Je mis l'argent en tremblant sur le comptoir. Je pris le breuvage et partie. Mais soudain le serveur m'agrippa par l'épaule. Je fis volte-face pour me défendre.

«_Hey! Pas si vite! Il te manque deux sterling. Personne part sans avoir tout payer_.»

Oh non! Je cherchai par tout mais je n'avais plus d'argent sur moi. Je regardai l'homme avec embarras.

«_Humm…Je n'ai plus d'argent…._

_Donc, Pas de bière pour toi!_»

Il m'arracha la bouteille des mains. J'essayai de résister car c'était le seul espoir pour arrêter les vandalismes de père.

«_S'il vous plait, C'est très important! Je vous payerai plus tard,_ suppliais-je.

_Il n'y a pas d'exception_!»

Il tira le breuvage vers lui ce qui me fit perdre l'équilibre. Ma capuche tomba, dévoilant mon visage. L'homme s'écria :

«_Ooooh! Une femelle dans mon bar!»_

Touts les têtes se retournèrent dans ma direction. Plusieurs hommes repoussants s'approchèrent vers moi mains devant eux ressemblant à une troupe de zombies. Des rires rauques s'élevèrent derrière. Je me levai rapidement et reculai. Je vis une bière à moitié vide sur une table près de moi. Je la ramassai puis sortie de cet endroit dangereux. Je partie à la course folle, tournai un coin et m'assurai que tout était sécuritaire. Je m'appuyai sur un mur me remettant de cela. Je remarquai que j'avais renversé une bonne partie de l'alcool. Oh non…La pluie tombait toujours et il commençais à faire de plus en plus froid. Je devais absolument retourner à la maison mais pas avec une bière même pas à moitié pleine. Père serait encore plus furieux… La pluie! C'est mieux que rien…J'exposai la bouteille à la pluie afin qu'elle se remplisse un peu. Je commençai à marcher vers ma maison tout en laissant la bouteille se remplir. Lorsque j'arrivai chez moi, la bière était presque pleine. Mon père tellement soul, ne se rendra pas compte du petit changement. J'ouvris discrètement la porte et m'infiltrai dans le hall. Ma maison était presque aussi dangereuse que cette taverne. C'était silencieux. Père était peut-être entrain de dormir. J'examinai dans le salon et vit des jambes pendantes sur le divan avec plusieurs bouteilles vides autour et quelques unes de cassées. Je déposai la bouteille près de lui et partie vers les escaliers, marchant sur la pointe des pieds. Soudain un grommellement rompit le silence. Père! J'accélérai le pas en montant les marches. Il ne faut pas qu'il me voie! Quelqu'un m'intercepta. Je fermi les yeux, ayant peur que ça soit lui, cette bête qui ruine tout ma vie, ce monstre noyer dans l'alcool. Une main délicate se déposa sur ma bouche. J'ouvris les yeux et vit ma mère. La seule personne dans cette famille qui reste pour me donner du courage dans cette vie misérable. L'ange le plus doux de la terre. Elle semblait avoir reçu des coups sur le visage. Parmi ces marques et blessures se forma un petit sourire. Comment faisait-elle pour sourire dans ces moments là? Elle me guida dans ma chambre. Elle fermis la porte derrière elle. Elle prit une inspiration et me regarda.

«_Tu as apporté la bière comme il te l'avait dit?»_

Je hochai de la tête et m'assise sur mon lit. Elle me fixa avec un air triste.

«_Mère…je n'en peu plus de cette vie_, criai-je

_Chut….Pas si fort_!»

Un hurlement terrible jaillit d'en bas. Ma mère se recula et vint se mettre près de moi. Elle m'entoura de bras tremblants. Comme un ange gardien, mais cet ange gardien avait peur. On pouvait entendre des rugissements et des fracas de bouteilles en bas.

«_Où est ma bière! Où est-elle? Je l'a veux_», criait-il.

Nous attendîmes que mon père se calme. Après quelques minutes, plus aucun son ne parcourait dans la maison. Seul la respiration forte de ma mère se faisait entendre. Après un bon moment d'attente, elle sortie de ma chambre pour vérifier si tout était sécuritaire. Elle revint et m'informa qu'il dormait.

«_Mère, je ne veux plus retourner chercher une bière pour père!_

_Je le sais…mais s'il ne l'a pas, il devient très violent…_

_Tout cela est injuste…_

_Je le sais Sandy…Mais pour l'instant je ne peux rien y faire_…»

Je restai silencieuse, furieuse que la vie soit tant malheureuse…

«_Je…Je vais aller préparer le souper_.»

Elle sortie de la pièce. Je m'étendis dans mon lit et lâchai un soupir. Je regardai mon bureau qu'on ne voyait plus la surface dû à toute mes paperasses et autre objet qui n'avait guère d'importance. Avec touts ces évènements j'avais oublié quel journée nous étions. Je me levai tranquillement puis ouvris le premier tiroir. Je tassai quelques vêtements puis laissai découvrir une vielle photo que mon père avait déchiré pour que je l'oubli. J'avais ramassé tout les morceaux puis les avait recollés en cachette en espérant qu'il ne la découvre. Je pris la photo puis observai le visage du petit garçon blond. Il était à peine reconnaissable du à tout les froissements et dommages du portrait. Plus que je le regardais plus je me sentais seul en passant que plus jamais je n'allais le revoir car il était disparu de cette vie. C'était la deuxième personne qui m'apportait du bonheur dans cette famille et maintenant elle n'est plus là…Une goutte d'eau tomba dessus. Je la fis disparaître rapidement pour ne pas abîmer le vieux portrait. J'essuyai mes larmes indésirables puis déposai la photo sur le coin de mon bureau. Je tendis l'oreille pour vérifier si personne n'était proche puis attrapai une chandelle. Je l'allumai et regardai la lueur scintiller un instant. Cela me faisait penser à ses yeux verts scintillant de jeunesse. J'adressai un regard à la photo et murmurai :

«..._Bonne fête Peter pour tes 22 ans...aller fait un vœux...je vais le faire pour toi_...»

Je fermis les yeux puis souhaitai que je puisse revoir mon grand frère Peter. Je soufflai sur la chandelle afin d'éteindre la faible flamme. Je savais que cela sonnait absurde et que c'était irréalisable mais même si j'avais seize ans, à l'intérieur de moi se cachait toujours de l'imagination enfantine. Je rêvais à plusieurs reprises que je le voyais et qu'il était content de me revoir tout comme moi. Père l'avait pardonné et notre famille était redevenue normale. Ce dernier avait cessé de boire. Mais en réalité, mes parents l'avaient oublié. Mon père avait même dit un jour que ce n'était pas une perte sous l'effet de l'alcool. Ce qui m'avait mise en colère. La voix de ma mère me fit revenir à la réalité. Une réalité très douloureuse à acceptée…

«_Sandy, le souper est prêt._

_J'arrive_.»

Je remis la chandelle sur mon bureau et cachai le portrait de Peter dans mon tiroir. Je me levai puis sortie de ma chambre. Lorsque je passai devant l'ancienne chambre de Peter qui était maintenant vide me fit mal au cœur. Seul quelques bières gisaient un peu par tout. Durant le souper, le silence qui régnait était insupportable. Père n'était pas à la table évidemment. Alors moi et ma mère mangions tranquillement ne voulant point penser à ce qu'il venait d'arriver. Mais ce qui me dégoûtait le plus c'est qu'elle n'avait même pas pensé la fête à son fils. Je la fixai attendant qu'elle remarque ma colère. Mais on dirait qu'elle essayait d'éviter mon regard. Enfin elle me regarda dans les yeux semblant chercher de la gaîté dans mon moi-même. Si c'était ça, bien elle va chercher longtemps! Elle baissa son regard vers son assiette et soupira.

«_Sandy…Je le sais ce que tu ressens pour ton père…_dit-elle calmement.

_Ne parle pas de lui! Je ne veux plus en entendre parler_, rétorquais-je.

_Sandy mais…_

_Non maman! Tu ne comprends pas c'est tout_», m'exclamais-je en me levant brusquement de la table.

Je la regardai un bref instant puis quittai la salle à manger pour m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Lorsque je montai les marches, on dirait que mes pieds voulaient les défoncer tellement que j'étais furieuse. Je claquai la porte et sautai sur mon lit, éclatant en sanglot. Je m'en fou si j'avais réveiller mon père! Mes larmes infinies coulaient. J'avais de la peine que la vie m'est enfermée dans une prison de mélancolie. Que je sois emprisonné avec un père soul et la disparition de mon grand frère…Peter…pourquoi es-tu parti? Je ne suis plus capable de vivre ainsi…Peter…

* * *

Mindy : Tada! C'était ça Le prochain chapitre devrait s'en venir bientôt :) Alors j'attends vos commentaires! À la prochaine! 


	2. Les souhaits

Mindy : Alors voici mon chapitre 2. Celui-ci n'a pas beaucoup changer mais il y a quand même quelque modifications Alors je dois dire que le monde de Peter Pan ne m'appartient pas. Alors bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre2

Les souhaits

«Bonjour, messieurs, mesdames. Aujourd'hui à l'assemblé nous discuterons de la cérémonie pour le millénaire du pays imaginaire. Alors tout d'abord voici le plan de notre réunion, commença un vieil homme fée. »

Mains derrière le dos, posture droite et tête bien levé, il volait autour de la table de réunion dont l'on comptait une dizaine de fées assise, chacune habillée plus bizarre que l'autre. La plupart des vêtements étaient fait à l'aide de végétaux et de plantes. Certaine dames s'étaient mise des fleurs très rares pour orner leur chapeau aux formes les plus imaginables. C'était sûrement une façon d'exprimer l'importance de l'occasion ou la haute classe chez ce peuple. L'endroit était très chic pour les fées même si c'était à l'intérieur d'un arbre : Bouquets de fleurs sur les murs dont de fines gouttelettes de rosé matinale avaient été déposé au centre pour intensifier leur parfum agréable, des portraits peinturés par les plus grands peintres de la colonie pour représenter la génération royale, étaient accroché à plusieurs endroits et finalement un grand lustre éclairé par les poussières de fée suspendait au plafond. Le chef s'arrêta devant sa chaise en déposant ses doigts sur la table.

«Alors monsieur Argina, m'a proposé plusieurs suggestions pour cet événement. À vous la parole.»

Une fée à sa gauche se leva. Il prit la précaution de tasser sa longue barbe grise afin de prendre un parchemin roulé qui se trouvait dans sa poche. Il l'ouvrit et laissa tomber le rouleau sur la table. Il éclairci sa voix puis débuta :

«Voici mes idées pour cette fête. Alors je verrais en premier une grande ouverture accompagnée de musique majestueuse afin d'accueillir la famille royale. Le groupe : « Poussière magique » s'est porté volontaire pour jouer durant toute la cérémonie. Ensuite il y aurait le discours du maire pour l'accueil…»

Il continua à énumérer ses milles propositions jusqu'à ce qu'une jeune fée rentre dans la pièce, l'air très embarrassé de déranger. Elle s'approcha du dirigeant timidement.

«eee…hummm…pardonnez-moi de vous interrompre durant votre réunion mais il y a un petit problème dans l'usine des souhaits…»chuchota-elle à l'oreille du maire.

Elle semblait dire quelque chose de très important d'après les expressions de l'homme fée.

«oh je vois…Excusez-moi», dit-il.

Le maire se pencha légèrement puis sortit de la salle.

* * *

Me voilà entrain d'exécuter une prouesse parfaite dans les airs durant ma course contre Clochette. Je me retournai volant par derrière voyant ma petite fée, la langue sortie pour montrer l'effort qu'elle y mettait.

«Tu ne m'attraperas pas Clochette car je suis le meilleur!» Lui lançais-je.

Elle me fit un de ses sourires malicieux. Cela prévenait un grand coup de sa part. Je volais à travers la forêt en ayant que comme but : arriver avant Clochette au lac des sirènes. Soudain une traînée de poussière jaune passa près de moi à une vitesse phénoménale.

«C'est ça ton plus vite! Tu voles à la vitesse d'une tortue! Lui dis-je avec un air de défi.»

Je pris de la vitesse pour dépasser ma concurrente. Je vis enfin la petite fée qui volait devant moi. Je passai une centaine d'arbres puis la devança enfin. Je regardai en arrière et lui fit une grimace. Puis je m'élançai vers le lac. Je me déposai et attendis mon amie arriver dont un air boudeur l'accompagnait.

«Je te l'avais dit Clochette, tu ne peux pas me battre, je suis le meilleur.»

Elle me dit que ce n'était pas juste à l'aide de plusieurs gémissements faibles. Ce qui me fit rire. Elle ricana à son tour et se déposa sur ma tête. Je me couchai sur le bord du lac en contemplant le soleil briller à travers les feuilles. Les sirènes étaient sorties de l'eau pour se plaindre car je les avais dérangées lors de leur pratique de chant. Je ne me préoccupai pas d'elles puis reparti dans les airs. J'étais très heureux aujourd'hui et rien n'allait gâcher cette journée superbe! Même pas le capitaine Crochet. Je regardai son bateau qui naviguait sur les mers. J'attrapai mon petit télescope. J'aperçue Mouche toujours entrain de chasser ce perroquet horrible. Je me mis à rire à plein poumon en le voyant tomber dans l'eau car il n'avait pas regardé où il marchait. Des marins le ramenèrent sur le quai. J'étais mort de rire avec Clochette à observer ces vieux croûtons de pirates. Lorsque soudain je vis quelqu'un arriver sur le quai. Je l'aurais reconnu même parmi une foule d'un million. Crochet! Son regard monstrueux qui écorche la joie. Sa voix menaçante qui donne des frissons dans le dos. Mais moi, je n'avais pas peur de lui. Je l'avais battue en un combat loyal à l'épée. Il avait mérité la perte d'une main à cause de cet énorme crocodile. Quel idiot ce capitaine! Je le vis brandir son crochet très pointu pour montrer sa colère. Il pense que cela me ferait peur, son crochet débile? Pas du tout! Son regard cruel scruta les cieux. Il semblait chercher quelque chose. Il s'arrêta et me fixa.

«Allez viens Clo, je sens qu'il va y avoir de l'action!

PAN!»

C'était le capitaine Crochet qui avait hurlé. Je m'élançai vers le bateau en lâchant un rire.

«Oooh Crochet!»

Il ordonna de tirer sur moi avec ses canons. Je les évita les doigts dans le nez ses petits boulets de canons ignobles.

«N'essaye pas de me toucher! Tu n'es qu'un incapable!» Lui balançais-je.

Il ordonna encore de me tirer dessus ce qui ne fit pas grands changements.

«C'est ça ton meilleur? J'ai vue mieux de ta part, Crochet!»

Je fis semblant d'être coucher dans les airs en baillant juste pour le faire rougir de colère.

«Tirer lui dessus! Bande d'incompétents», hurla t'il perdant presque la voix.

Ces pirates me faisaient tellement rire en les voyant paniquer. Ils actionnèrent un autre canon me manquant à deux cheveux. Woah! C'était proche celui-là! Je me remuai puis tournai vers la droite. Ça commençait à être ennuyant et répétitif. Je fis signe à Clo de quitter. Alors je partis pour trouver d'autre chose de plus intéressant.

«À plus tard Crochet!

Pan! Tu t'enfui? C'est nouveau!

Bah, il y a d'autre chose de plus captivant que ça», lui dis-je en se retournant les bras croisé.

Puis je m'enfonçai dans la forêt en entendant le cri abominable de ce cher crochet. La brise matinale caressait mon visage. Clochette ricanait encore des idioties de Crochet. C'était très calme dans la forêt jusqu'à ce que des rires au loin m'attirent vers la gauche. Je vis les jumeaux entrain de s'amuser à se lancer des boules de boue. Je me cachai derrière un arbre pour les espionner. Ils se bombardaient de boules de boue comme s'ils étaient en guerre. Un des deux reçus une en pleine face. Alors l'autre prit sa vengeance et lui en lança une aussi. Il s'épuisèrent et s'assirent sur le sol. Ce qui me donna une idée. Je me penchai lentement et formai deux boules. Je me retournai et me préparai à attaquer mes cibles. Je pris une respiration et les lancèrent. SPLASH! Mes projectiles arrivèrent directement sur la tête de mes ennemies. Je me cachai rapidement derrière l'arbre pour éviter de me faire remarquer par mes rivaux. Mes proies se levèrent, ignorant leur attaquant.

«Qui a fait ça? Demanda l'un deux.

Je ne le sais pas», répondit l'autre.

Ce petit jeu m'amusa. Alors j'imitai la voix grave de Crochet :

«C'est moi, Crochet! Je vais tous vous trancher la gorge si vous ne partez pas tout de suite!»

Les deux se mirent à crier face à face. Ils commencèrent à courir en rond. Mais tellement qu'ils paniquaient, il foncèrent l'un dans l'autre et tomba sur le sol, les yeux voyant des étoiles. Je rigolai et me dévoilai. Mes deux rivaux s'exclamèrent en même temps :

«Peter!

Je vous ai eu! Ha ha ha!

Non! C'est pas vrai, dirent-ils en même temps.

Ouais c'est ça. Vous auriez du voir la face que vous faisiez. C'était trop drôle!»

Clochette et moi se moquèrent d'eux jusqu'à ce que je reçoive de la terre sur moi. Alors je poussai un hurlement puis commençai à leur lancer des boules de boue. On s'amusa à se salir durant un bon moment jusqu'a ce que Clochette me chatouille l'oreille.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »Dis-je un peu fâché qu'elle m'est interrompu dans mon lancé.

Elle me pointa quelque chose. C'était une autre fée qui volait et semblait furieuse dû à son habit recouvert de boue. Je lâchai mon arme et me dirigea vers la fée qui rejetait la terre avec difficulté.

«eee…oui?» Demandais-je un peu embarrassé.

Elle m'expliqua que c'était en rapport avec les souhaits que les personnes faisaient. Je ne voyais pas pourquoi cette fée me dérangeait pour ça. Habituellement c'était eux autres qui s'occupaient de cela. C'est alors qu'elle m'expliqua que cela avait rapport avec ma sœur et qu'elle voulait me revoir.

«Ma petite sœur? Clochette?»

Elle me fit un signe de non avec sa tête et me dit que c'était ma vrai sœur dans le monde normale où l'on grandissait. Au début je ne me souvenais plus que j'avais une petite sœur là-bas, mais au fur et à mesure que j'y pensais, je commençais à me rappeler d'elle. Comment on s'amusait ensemble, les moments joyeux que j'avais passer avec elle, son visage, puis son nom. Sandy. J'avais complètement oublié ma petite sœur! Puis maintenant elle voulait me revoir. Mais… pourquoi? Je pensais qu'elle m'avait oublier comme je l'avais fais pour ne pas être malheureux. Je me dis alors que je devrais peut-être aller la voir. Mais je ne voulais pas quitter tout suite le pays imaginaire. J'étais trop bien. La fée partit me laissant sur mes pensés.

* * *

Mindy : Bon et bien voilà! Review s'il vous plait! 


	3. La croisière

Mindy : alors, alors chapitre 3 il y a un peu plus de modification que dans le deuxième mais y reste quand même des parties identiques ;) Bon bien bonne lecture:D

* * *

Chapitre 3

La croisière

J'essayai d'arrêter mes flots de larmes mais c'était difficile. Je m'engageai dans un combat dont les chevaliers étaient moi et le chagrin mais le combat terminait toujours par le chagrin qui l'emportait. Soudain quelqu'un cogna à ma porte. J'essuyai mes larmes avec vitesse et dit :

«_C'est ouvert…»_

La porte pivota sur ses gonds lentement. C'était mère.

«_Je…Je peux rentrer?_»

Je fis signe de oui. Elle ferma la porte délicatement et s'assit à coté de moi. Le fameux silence insupportable se rétablie dans cette maison. Il ne peux pas être en vacance quelque fois lui? Mère me regarda finalement. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle sache que j'avais pleuré mais je crois que c'est difficile à cacher avec mes paupières rouges. Elle posa sa main doucement sur mon visage. Un sourire hésitant se dessina sur le sien. Elle semblait attendre que je lui remettre mais mon sourire se cachait. Alors je ne fis que baisser les yeux. Ce qui la rendit un peu déçu je crois…

«_Que_ _se passe t'il, Sandy_?

_C'est_…»

Quelques secondes passèrent puis je relevai la tête et regardai dans ses yeux.

«_Peter……Vous l'avez oublié…_»

Elle eu un petit recul. Puis attendit un petit moment.

«_…C'est faux…Je ne l'ai pas oublié Sandy. Je ne l'ai pas oublié. Il est toujours là_. »

Elle mit sa main sur son coeur.

«_Peter est toujours mon fils…et il le sera toujours. _

_Et père? _

_Ton père je suis sûre qu'il y pense. _

_Lui! Non! Il ne fait que boire toute la journée! Pourquoi il penserait à Peter?... Je le déteste!_

_Ton père peut être un homme très aimable, Sandy. C'est juste qu'en le repoussant et en le détestant, ça ne lui apportera aucun aide._

_Je ne l'ai jamais vue dans son état normal. Comment veux tu que je l'aime? _

_Il faut lui laisser des chances…sinon il ne changera jamais…_

_Des chances! Il n'en mérite plus. _»

Elle resta muette. Elle soupira puis dit :

«_Tu sais…ton père a commencer à boire après la fuite de ton frère alors…je crois qu'il pense à Peter….»_

Sur cette phrase elle se leva puis sortie de ma chambre. Il passa plusieurs minutes sans que je ne réagisse. J'étais sur le choc. Je fixai la porte qui menait vers le balcon. Je décidai d'aller prendre de l'air pour me changer les idées. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte un vent doux et agréable frôla mes joues. La tempête s'était calmée enfin. Je m'assis sur une chaise et contempla les étoiles. Le ciel était magnifique. Je cherchai quelques constellations pour me distraire. Ce qui me fit rappeler d'un souvenir lorsque j'avais six ans. J'étais avec Peter entrain de regarder les étoiles, abriée d'une chaude couverte. Vue qu'on ne savait pas les noms des constellations, on s'amusait à les inventé. Les surnoms les plus loufoques au plus bizarres. Il avait à peine…douze ans. Juste à penser à ce moment me fit verser des larmes. Je devais arrêter de pleurer. Sinon je serais toujours malheureuse…Mais je n'étais point capable de bâtir un barrage pour ma rivière de larmes. Je fermis les yeux. Le sommeil serait peut-être le seul moyen pour oublier tout cela. Alors la fatigue m'empara et je m'endormis à la belle étoile. Je me dis que ce n'était pas si grave. Lorsque je dormais j'étais bien. Même si la chaise n'est pas aussi confortable que mon lit, le fait de dormir sous les couvertures de la nuit me rendait heureuse. C'est alors que je sentis quelqu'un respirer à coté de moi, une présence qui troublait mon sommeil. Une main effleura mes cheveux. J'ouvris mes yeux rapidement. C'était sûrement ma mère. Mais j'avais tort...C'était un homme vêtu d'un grand veston rouge royal. Sous son large chapeau rouge munie d'une grande plume blanche, je vis un visage un peu apeurant. Il avait des yeux qui exprimaient de la traîtresse. Ses mains étaient derrière le dos espérant qu'elles ne cachaient pas une arme. Il me fit un grand sourire dévoilant quelques dents jaunes.

«_Bonjour, mademoiselle_, dit-il en se penchant légèrement.

_eee...humm...Allô..._

_Puis-je savoir votre nom?_

_...Sandy._

_Sandy…aaah...Quel ravissant nom!_

_Qui êtes-vous?_

_Oh désolé. On me nomme James, ravi de faire votre connaissance_, répliqua-t-il en ôtant son chapeau

_eeet...que faites vous ici...James?»_

Il remit son chapeau et éclaircit sa voix.

«_Je me promenais en navire, quand je t'ai aperçu. Alors j'ai eu la brillante idée de t'accorder un voyage à bord_, expliqua-il utilisant de vaste et gracieux gestes du bras.

_...Monsieur...Cela n'a aucun de sens. La mer est bien loin d'ici. Comment avez-vous réussi à me voir?_

_Oooh...Mais mon bateau ne fait pas que naviguer sur les grands océans. Au contraire, il peut voler!»_

Il me fit un autre grand sourire qui faisait beaucoup contraste avec son visage.

«_Cela ne se peut pas, monsieur...les bateaux ne volent pas...rentrez chez vous et laissez moi en paix._

_Voyons, ma chère Sandy. Viens, je vais te montrer_.»

Il se retourna et claqua des doigts. C'est alors que je remarquai un long bateau entrain de s'élever dans les airs. Ses géantes voiles semblait avoir été recousu à la main plusieurs fois. On dirait que le navire était fait en or car une sorte de poussière dorée l'entourait. L'homme me regarda avec un large sourire, attendant que je dise mes commentaires.

«_Mais...je dois être entrain de rêver_, murmurais-je éblouie par cette fantaisie.

Alors viens vivre un voyage imaginaire, dit-il en présentant le transport d'une façon courtoise.

_Mais...vous êtes un inconnu pour moi..._

_Voilà la chance idéale pour me connaître, _s'exclama t'il toujours d'une voix aussi entraînante.

_Mais..._

_Hummm…D'accord...Je vais te faire une proposition...Tu viens faire un tour en bateau puis si tu n'aime pas, nous irons te reconduire chez toi._

_...Promis?_

_Ceci est une promesse gravée dans ma mémoire, mademoiselle_.»

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre…mère ne serait certainement pas d'accord car cet homme m'était inconnu…mais il semblait plus aimable que mon père…

_«...humm...D'accord, j'accepte!_

_Bienvenue à bord du Jolly Roger_», annonça t-il.

Il présenta l'entrée avec sa main, l'autre toujours dans son dos. J'embarquai sur le quai suivit de James. Quelques hommes travaillaient avec ardeur. Une odeur nauséabonde régnait à bord, mais cela ne me fit pas tellement changer d'idée car ces étrangers m'intriguaient...et cet endroit semblait déjà plus accueillant que la taverne. James m'invita à monter les escaliers qui menaient au balcon d'où on pouvait guider le bateau.

«_Matelot! Faites décoller le navire!_ Ordonna James.

_Oui, Capitaine_», répliquèrent les hommes en choeur.

Ils coururent dans tous les sens afin de prendre leur position. C'est alors que le bateau commença à s'envoler vers les cieux. Je vis disparaître ma maison, cette prison. J'étais libre! Libre comme un oiseau! Je trouvais cela magnifique. Je pouvais frôler les nuages! Je regardai James et lui fit un sourire, tout comme lui. Je m'accouda sur le bord pour savourer ce moment magique...C'est alors que le capitaine vint à coté de moi.

«_Satisfaite?_ Me demanda-t-il.

_Oh Oui!_ M'exclamais-je en se retournant vers lui.

_Fantastique!_ » Dit-il en levant les bras.

C'est alors que j'aperçus une horreur. La main droite du capitaine avait été remplacée par un crochet. Je me reculai subitement, effrayée par cette anormalité. Il me regarda avec un air interrogatoire.

«_Sandy», que se passe-t-il?_

Je n'étais même pas capable de dire un mot. Alors je pointai son arme en tremblant.

«_Oh ça...»_

Il s'avança vers le bord avec un regard triste. Il se retourna vers moi et me dit avec beaucoup d'émotions:

_Il n'y a pas très longtemps...Je naviguais sur la mer paisiblement avec mon équipage...J'était très joyeux...mais j'avais un ennemi qui me pourchassait. Puis ce jour...Il s'est pointé et m'a attaquer avec ses coéquipiers. Moi, ne sachant quoi faire, je me suis défendu pour ne pas être blessé, mais malheureusement...mon ennemi m'a fait perdre une main...c'est de cette manière que j'ai hérité d'un crochet à la place...»_

Il se retourna et regarda en bas.

«_oh...Je vois..., dis-je, Quel était le nom de votre ennemi?_

_Je ne veux même pas m'en souvenir._

_Oh désolé._

_Non ce n'est pas grave. Toi au moins, tu es une fille avec un grand coeur._

_...Merci, James_.»

Je me retournai vers le ciel parsemé d'étoiles et sourit. C'est alors que je vis en cet homme une gentillesse et non de la cruauté.

* * *

Reviews! ;) 


	4. Retrouvailles

Mindy : Maintenant place au chapitre 4 celui-là un peu plus changé  Bon bien je ne vais pas trop parler et vous souhaiter une plaisante lecture

* * *

Chapitre 4

Retrouvailles

Sur Londres s'était apaiser un doux silence pour laisser dormir les habitants. Mais ceux qui voyageaient dans les air pouvaient entendre une faible musique entraînante résonner parmi les nombreux nuages. Le Jolly Roger volait depuis quelque minute et Sandy n'était pas prête de retourner chez elle car les airs que les pirates chantaient l'amusaient pleinement. Un des matelots avait sortie son accordéon et un autre des cueilleres en bois pour les accompagner. Tout le monde tapait le rythme et les cris de joie qu'émettaient certains ajoutaient encore plus de vie à ces plaisantes chansons. Le plancher de bois se faisait user par les quarantaines de pieds qui se remuaient gaiement. Sandy était assise sur un banc riant et se distrayant à regarder les pirouettes et farces des pirates. Des fois, lorsque la musique était très cadencée, elle dansait avec eux. Elle se sentait très accueillie par l'équipage. Son sourire était incapable de disparaître. Sandy était très joyeuse et toutes malheureuses pensées s'étaient volatilisées. Elle adressa un bref regard à James. Celui-ci lui sourit. Tout comme elle. Elle se retourna et commença à danser sur la nouvelle mélodie jouée. Tandis que l'équipage se divertissait, le capitaine scruta le ciel d'un œil malin. Il vit une silhouette au loin passer et disparaître rapidement. Un sourire horrible se dessina sur le visage du capitaine Crochet.

«_Pan…»_murmura-t-il.

Je m'avais finalement décidé à rendre visite à ma sœur. Clochette s'était étourdie à m'observer faire les cents pas durant au moins une heure. J'espérais jusque Sandy n'avait pas trop changé…Je baissai d'altitude en dépassant l'épaisse couche de nuage. Je pus maintenant voir les maisons qui s'étalaient un peu partout sur les rues de la ville. Je m'arrêtai dans les airs et observai les bâtiments. Là! J'aperçue mon ancienne résidence. Je me remémorai des bons souvenirs que j'avais eus avec ma sœur et des mauvais avec mes parents. Je devrais emmener Sandy au pays imaginaire. Elle serait sûrement mieux. Ils ne la forceront pas à grandir. Soudain, une lumière m'aveugla : Clochette. Elle tapa sur mon nez et croisa ses bras. Elle me dit en langage de fée :

«_Bon on y va?_

_Ouais!_»

Elle hocha de la tête. Je fonçai vers la maison et me déposai sur le balcon. Je me dirigeai vers la porte qui menait à la chambre de Sandy. Lorsque je franchis le cadre, j'arrivai dans sa chambre. Mais qu'est-ce qui était bizarre c'est que la lumière était resté allumée et c'était la nuit...Je vis Clochette se diriger vers le bureau. Je m'approchai du lit en volant pour voir si elle dormait. Je tendis le bras afin d'agripper les couvertes mais un bruit interrompit mon geste. C'était une douce mélodie. Je retournai la tête et aperçu Clochette entrain d'examiner une boîte à musique dont une ballerine tournait sur elle-même. Ma fée commença à touchée la fille en plastique qui était de la même hauteur qu'elle, curieuse par ce nouveau phénomène. Je retournai mon regard vers le lit. Quand je relevai les couvertes, il n'y avait personne. BOOM! Un bruit j'allie de ma gauche et la mélodie de la boîte musicale s'arrêta brusquement. J'observai le bureau à nouveau et vit ma petite fée, les mains sur ses hanches, le regard au sol. Je jetai un coup d'œil à terre et découvrit le jouet brisé sur le plancher dont la ballerine cassé en mille morceaux.

«_Clo!_» Soufflais-je promptement, «_qu'est-ce que tu fais? Tu vas nous faire repérer._

_Mais cette fille me provoquait avec sa beauté et sa danse_, répliqua-t-elle innocemment

_Clochette, c'est un jouet. Elle n'est pas vraie_.»

Elle croisa les bras et m'ignora. Je levai les yeux vers le plafond, découragé de la jalousie de mon amie.

«_Viens Clo, on va vérifier les autres pièces. Sandy n'est pas dans sa chambre_»

Je me déplaçai vers l'autre porte qui menait au couloir. Peut-être qu'elle n'était pas capable de dormir. Je regardai si la voie était libre et m'envolai vers des escaliers mais je rebroussai chemin en repérant une autre pièce à ma gauche. C'est là que ma chambre se trouve. Ou je pourrais dire ''trouvait''…Tout était changé. Elle était complètement vide. Il y avait que des bouteilles brunes sur le sol…Je rentrai à l'intérieur en m'imaginant tous les objets qu'il s'y trouvait avant : mon lit, mon coffre à jouets, mes fausses épées de bois… Ça me faisait mal au cœur. Je pris une bouteille et la sentie. C'était la première fois que je voyais ça. L'odeur me fit tourner un peu la tête. Beurk! Je repoussai la bouteille immédiatement. Je sentis quelque chose me chatouiller l'oreille. C'était Clochette qui semblait ne rien comprendre.

«_Sandy n'est pas dans cette pièce,_ me dit-elle.

…_Ouais. Allons chercher ailleurs_.»

Je m'orientai vers les escaliers puis arrivai dans un salon. Je survolai la pièce en cherchant partout. Il s'y trouvait encore ces bouteilles vides avec une odeur répugnante. Lorsque je contournai le divan, je vis quelqu'un d'étendu. Mais ce n'était pas Sandy. C'était un homme. Il avait des longs cheveux gras et une barbe très sale. Des gros cernes entouraient ses paupières rouge vif. D'une façon, il ressemblait un peu à un pirate. Je mis ma main sur ma dague, prêt à me défendre. Mais il semblait bien endormit. Clochette se cachait derrière mon oreille.

«_Peter...Qui est-ce?_ »

Je m'approchai vers l'endormi pour essayer de le reconnaître. J'étais presque à deux centimètres de son visage hideux. Il dégageait cette odeur insupportable que les bouteilles avaient. Je touchai lentement sa joue pour vérifier s'il dormait. Il n'eut aucune réaction. On dirait qu'il était mort. Cela ne pouvait pas être mon père quand même. Habituellement il dort avec maman. Et il était plus propre que ça. Peut-être que je m'étais trompé de maison? Tout à coup, le carillon d'une horloge tinta pour annoncer minuit. Les yeux de l'homme s'ouvrirent comme une bête vorace qui entend une proie près d'elle. Le blanc de ses yeux avait une teinte rouge. Je me reculai subitement. Le réveillé se leva ressemblant à un homme des cavernes. Il fit un grognement me fixant comme si j'étais son gibier. Il me pointa. On dirait que son bras pesait une tonne puisqu'il avait de la difficulté à le lever.

«_Toi! Qu'est-ce que tu fwais icite saol petit garnement. Tu es suppwoser yêtre partie da maison»_, gueula-t-il.

Il s'avança vers moi d'un pas maladroit. Je m'envolai rapidement pour m'enfuir de lui.

«_Reviens icite_», cria-t-il d'une voix noyé par l'alcool.

Un éclatement de verre arriva directement à ma gauche sur un mur. Je me retournai et vit que l'homme tenait des bouteilles dans ses mains. Je ne perdis pas de temps et retournai vers les escaliers pour partir de cette maison qui n'était sûrement pas la mienne. Tout à coup je fonçai dans quelqu'un. Je tombai sur le sol et frottai mon front. C'était une dame. Ses yeux à peine ouverts signifiaient que le vacarme qu'avait fais l'homme l'avait réveillée. Elle sursauta en me voyant. Elle resta éberlué un instant puis m'agrippa. Elle me guida dans un autre couloir qui menait vers la cuisine. Elle lâcha ma main, claqua la porte et la barra avec rapidité. Il y avait deux autres serrures qu'elle barra sans attendre. Elle se retourna, le dos contre la porte, mains plaquées violemment sur le mur. Je n'étais pas sûr si je pouvais faire confiance en cette femme. Cette dernière prit une grande respiration puis m'examina un moment. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai pour qu'elle me regarde comme ça?

«…_Que fais-tu ici jeune homme_?

_Je ne suis pas un jeune homme. Je suis un enfant,_ insistais-je.

_Oh désolé. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? _

_Ça ne te regarde pas. _»

Je voulais juste partir d'ici et retrouver Sandy et ce n'est pas un adulte qui allait m'en empêcher.

«_Mais ici tu es dans ma maison et tout ce qui se passe sous mon toit j'ai le droit de savoir. »_

Je ne répondis pas et me dirigeai vers la porte pour sortir d'ici.

«_As-tu besoin d'aide»_, dit-elle précipitamment.

J'arrêtai de marcher puis répliquais-je :

«_Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide des grandes personnes. Maintenant je veux passer_.»

Mais elle ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. On dirait qu'elle avait quelque chose d'important à me dire. Mais ça ne voulait pas sortir. Je m'apprêtais à la pousser qu'elle s'écria brusquement :

«_Peter!_ »

Elle sait mon nom? Comment? Je restai figé. Elle commença à presser ses mains pour exprimer sa nervosité.

«_eee….je voulais dire…non…C'est que..._

_Mère_», interrompis-je.

À son tour elle resta surprise un petit moment. Elle hocha de la tête puis sourit.

«_Et tantôt c'était…père_?»

Elle hocha de la tête à nouveau mais avec regret. Mon père avait beaucoup changé! Soudain elle commença à pleurer de joie. Sa respiration saccadée rompait le silence.

«_Peter…tu es de retour_», s'exclama-t-elle en se dirigea vers moi pour m'enlacer.

…_non! Je ne veux pas rester ici_, m'écriais-je en me reculant.

_Mais pourquoi?_

_Je ne veux pas grandir_!»

Je couru vers la porte et l'ouvrit pour m'enfuir. Je vis Clochette qui attendait de l'autre côté. Elle me rejoignit. Je m'envolai vers la chambre de Sandy et sortit dehors. Je me retournai pour observer ma maison. Cet endroit avait beaucoup changé. J'espère que Sandy n'est pas aussi violente que mon père. Je pris une grande inspiration puis fonçai directement vers l'étoile pour revenir dans le pays imaginaire, sans avoir retrouver ma petite sœur. Mais où était-elle?

Aaah que je suis contente d'être dans ce bateau! Je m'éclate comme une folle avec l'équipage. James a bien fait de m'inviter. Les musiciens commencèrent une chanson. Alors je me levai pour danser mais je ressentis de la fatigue. C'est vrai que je n'avais pas dormis encore et il était sûrement minuit. Déçu de ne pas pouvoir continuer à m'amuser je rejoignis le Capitaine et demandai :

«_James…Je suis fatiguée, est-ce que je pourrais retourner chez moi?_

_humm….D'accord mais nous sommes loin de ta maison en ce moment. Le temps que nous arrivons, tu vas t'endormir debout….veux-tu une chambre?_

…_.ok,_ lui dis-je en baillant.

_Par ici mademoiselle_.»

Je le suivi lentement, épuisée par la fatigue. Il ouvrit une porte et me laissai rentrer. Un grand lit à épaisses couvertes rouge bourgogne m'accueillit. Il semblait tellement confortable. Je m'élançai et tombai sur le lit. Aaah le pur paradis!

«_Ah! C'est parfait! Même trop parfait! Merci James!_

_Mais de rien.»_

Il me sourit et déposa sa main sur la poigné.

«_Faites de beaux rêves, Sandy._

_Merci!»_

Il ferma la porte et me laissa toute seule dans cette pièce magnifique. Je me sentais comme une princesse. Je me glissai entre les chaudes couvertes et ferma mes paupières qui n'étaient plus capable de restées ouvertes. Je crois que ce James est un être très gentil. Enfin…mieux que mon père…

* * *

Mindy : prochain chapitre? Hummm……bientôt sûrement durant ce temps là! Review!  


	5. Pan's return

Mindy : Alors maintenant voici le chapitre 5:P Comme d'habitude je dois dire que le monde de Peter Pan ne m'appartient pas. Alors je ne fais pas d'argent avec ça. Non, non, non. Mais mon salaire est vos reviews :P hehe Je me sens pauvre ces temps-ci. Lol Bon bien je vais vous laisser lire ;)

* * *

Chapitre 5 

Pan's return 

Les rayons chauds du soleil se répandaient sur le pays imaginaire lors de mon arrivé. Le lac glacé fondait et les arbres dévoilaient leur chevelure verte. Le printemps s'installait calmement durant que je m'approchais de l'île. Mais quelque chose clochait…Quelque chose manquait. Je regardai le paysage avec plus d'attention et remarquai ce qui avait disparut: le bateau de Crochet! C'est bizarre…habituellement c'est facile à repérer. Ah puis peut-être il est bien caché. J'arrivai devant la maison et rentrai à l'intérieur. Je descendis la petite glissade, fit une roulade et m'élançai dans les aires en m'exclamant :

«_Je suis là!»_

Je m'attendais à recevoir des réponses des garçons comme : «ah c'est toi Peter.» ou «Salut Peter!» mais non le silence restait là. C'était sombre et je n'y voyais rien. Je sentis sur mon dos les fleurs qui poussaient sur l'écorce à l'intérieur de l'arbre. Clochette serait sûrement furieuse d'apprendre que j'avais peut-être froissé ses fleurs. Oups! Je me déposai sur le sol et essayai de m'imaginer la position des meubles. À l'aide de mon instinct je tentai de me diriger vers la table mais un banc me fit chuter. Que j'étais maladroit ces temps-ci! Je me relevai et mis mes mains devant moi pour voir ce qui était proche. Je sentis enfin la table mais elle semblait virée de côté. Clochette éclaira un peu le sol. Le meuble était effectivement renversé et plusieurs objets gisaient à coté. Je tâtai le sol et sentis une chandelle. Il me restait plus qu'à trouver une allumette. Clo s'approcha de moi, volant difficilement dû à son fardeau qui était ce que je cherchais.

«_Merci, Clo_.»

Je frottai le morceau de bois à terre et allumai la bougie. La pièce se dessina un peu mais il y avait toujours des coins dans la noirceur. Tout était en désordre comme si quelqu'un avait cherché quelque chose en particulier. Il y avait que moi et ma fée dans la maison. Peut-être les garçons étaient partis dehors. Mais ils ne laisseraient pas la maison tout seul sans surveillance. J'examinai tous les recoins pour m'assurer qu'ils ne me faisaient pas une blague. Je remis la table en place afin de déposer la chandelle. Je m'assis sur mon lit, perdu dans un tourbillon de questions. Je trouvais cela bizarre…Quelque chose se préparait. Certainement un plan de Crochet…Mais quoi! Fâché que je ne puisse pas trouver la réponse, je donnai un coup de pied sur n'importe quel objet qui était à ma portée. Clochette sursauta en entendent le vacarme que je produisais. Elle était entrain de se contempler dans son miroir minuscule. Je me rassis et attendis que le temps passe, tête penchée vers le bas et bras croisés. Clo s'approcha de moi, éberluée par mon comportement. Avec la mine qu'elle faisait je devais lui donner quelques explications.

«_Désolé, Clochette…C'est juste que s'a m'enrage de ne pas pouvoir savoir ce qui se passe et moi, je sais tout ce qui se passe sur mon île.»_

Ma petite fée se déposa sur une boîte en bois à terre afin de penser elle aussi. Je regardai Clo en espérant y trouver une réponse. Elle avait sa langue sortit, un œil de fermé puis elle tapait faiblement sa joue avec un doigt. C'était plutôt drôle de la voir réfléchir. Quelque fois elle agitait rapidement ses ailes et ses pieds lorsqu'elle semblait avoir trouver une idée par contre elle ne me les partageaient pas sûrement pour dire qu'elles n'étaient pas bonnes. Tout à coups elle donna un petit coup de pied sur la boîte parce qu'elle avait trouvé une autre idée mais son support chavira et la fit tomber. La boîte s'ouvrit laissant sortir plusieurs objets. Mais…qu'est-ce que c'était ça? Je me levai et examinai les choses. Je ne me souvins pas d'avoir ça. Je pris la boîte. Elle était poussiéreuse et recouverte de végétaux. Clochette se leva afin de passer ses mains sur elle pour repousser la poussière sur sa robe. Elle s'envola vers moi rapidement, rouge de colère. Elle commença à donner des coups de pied sur le petit coffret.

«_Hey! Woah! Clo, c'est juste une boîte_!»

Je protégeai le boîtier des coups de pied de la luciole en furie. Elle s'arrêta finalement et se retourna furieuse que le coffret aie gagné. Elle s'envola vers sa petite chambre logée dans une rose afin de retourner à ses milles et une contemplations quotidiennes. Je tournai mon attention vers la boite et regardai ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Je soulevai une voiture en jouet manquant une roue. Ensuite je vis des petites figurines de soldats la plupart séparés en deux ou tordus. Je pris un morceau de papier plié en quatre. Je l'ouvris et découvris un dessin qui ressemblait à un garçon avec une épée et un trésor. Je le remis dans la boîte mais en faisant ce geste je me coupai au doigt me faisant reculer d'un pas. J'enfonçai automatiquement mon doigt dans ma bouche pour atténuer la douleur. C'est alors que je sentis quelque chose sous mon pied. Je mis la boite à terre et relevai mon pied. Je trouvai un autre morceau de papier mais plus petit et non plié. Je le virai de coté et découvris une photo. Il y avait moi encore plus jeune que maintenant tenant la main d'une personne. Mais je ne pouvais pas savoir qui c'était car je voyais seulement sa main dû à une déchirure. On dirait que cette boîtecontenait des objetsquim'était cher lorsque j'étais plus jeune, des souvenirs d'efances...Je glissai le portrait dans mon petit sac. Je vis ma petite fée s'approcher de moi. Elle me demanda si on pouvait aller vérifier si rien n'était arrivé à l'arbre des fées. Je hochai de la tête et sorti de la maison en volant avec Clo. Après plusieurs survoles au dessus de la forêt je m'arrêtai.

«_Bizarre, habituellement c'est facile à le repérer à cause qu'il éclaire beaucoup_. »

Ma fée commença à penser un petit moment. Elle poussa un petit cri et me pointa un endroit dans la forêt. Elle me fit signe de la suivre. Après avoir voler dans la forêt à chercher l'arbre, Clo s'arrêta et me visa l'un d'eux. C'était effectivement le repère des fées mais…sans fées….Il semblait mourir sans elles. Il était terne, les branche pointant vers le bas. Clochette s'approcha lentement effrayée par la réalité. Elle rentra dans l'une des crevasses et commença à hurler plusieurs noms de fées. Je m'assis à terre utilisant un arbre comme appuie. Qu'est-ce qui se passe? On dirait que je me suis tromper de pays…Tout est changé…Je senti une petite chaleur monter sur mon bras. Clochette. Elle était attristée et moi, confus. Je ne supportais pas de voir ma petite fée démoralisée. Alors j'essayai de lui remonter le moral.

«_Ne t'inquiète pas, Clo. Tout va s'arranger.»_

Je la déposai sur un champignon, mis mes poignets sur mes hanches et rajoutai :

«_Car je suis le meilleur!»_

Ah enfin un petit sourire se dévoila sur le visage de mon amie. C'était contagieux car moi aussi je n'étais plus capable de m'arrêter de sourire. Je regardai le ciel d'une couleur bleu éclatant entrevoyant le soleil. Je crois que je vais arrêter de penser à ça. C'est bien mon bon pays imaginaire. Et tout est normal. Les fées ont sûrement déménagé dans un arbre sans nous prévenir. Ah puis si Sandy veut me voir bien…elle n'a qu'a venir par elle-même. J'ai fais un voyage exprès pour venir la rencontrer puis elle n'était pas là alors…j'ai fais de mon mieux. Soudain une étoile superbe apparut dans le ciel. Je me demande bien comment elle s'appelle cella. Pourquoi pas ''croûton de pirates'' ou ''Mouche anti-bégayeur''! Ha Ha Ha! J'eus un petit rire à cette pensé. Je sentis une paire de yeux me fixer. C'était Clochette l'air interrogatoire. Ce qui me fit rire encore plus. Tout ça à cause d'une étoi….Hey mais j'y pense…les étoiles on les voit que la nuit. Je retournai mon regard vers le point brillant et remarquai qu'il s'était multiplié. Il y en avait une centaine maintenant. Et je n'exagérais pas si je dirais au moins deux cents aussi. En plus les points lumineux grossissaient de plus en plus. Ils semblaient se diriger vers nous. Clochette paraissaient avoir remarquer elle aussi. Lorsque le nuage nébuleux fut plus près je m'aperçu que c'était des milliers de fées qui volaient. Elles rentrèrent dans leur maison avec une rapidité incroyable. Elles semblaient être dans un état de panic.

Je sentais que la panic montait en moi aussi en les voyant agir comme cela.

«_Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe_, demandais-je.

_-Crochet_, hurla une fée près de moi_, il_ _nous a forcés à faire voler son foutu bateau_ _pour aller à quelque part! Nous on ne voulait pas mais il nous a menacés de la mort des garçons perdus! Peter, Crochet a capturé les garçons! _

…_.Où allait-il? _

_-humm…Je ne me souviens plus exactement du nom…Je crois que c'était Lon…Lon quelque chose._

_-Londres», _soufflais-je.

Mais pourquoi aller là?...

«_Sandy!»_

Les chaudes couvertes toutes abriées sur moi, tête enfoncée profondément dans l'oreiller moelleux, je dormais très bien. Mais je devais bientôt me réveiller car nous étions assurément arriver chez moi. Soudain je sentis une respiration près de mon visage. Cela devais être James qui attendait que je me réveille. Pour ne pas le faire languir, j'ouvris mes yeux. La première image qui se forma fut deux grands yeux verts… semblables à ceux de mon frère…sûrement un rêve. Je frottai les miens et vis le plafond. Je me redressai sur le lit. J'avais certainement halluciné. Je déposai mes pieds nus sur le sol, mis mes bas et me chaussai. Je me dirigeai vers la porte pour aller voir James. J'arrivai sur le quai réchauffé par les rayons du soleil. Le bateau n'avait plus un teint d'orée comme hier. Par contre le paysage aux alentours n'était plus du tout celui de Londres. Les vagues de l'océan qui nous entourait, mourraient sur les bords des plages d'une île à l'horizon. Des nuages blancs comme de la neige traversaient un ciel azur. On aurait dit de la ouate. C'était magnifique mais je n'étais pas rassurée de cet endroit inconnu. Je cherchai le capitaine, un peu affolée par cette nouveauté. Je le vis en haut des marches, les mains sur le gouvernail. Je marchai vers lui.

«_James où sommes nous_, demandais-je un peu fâchée.

_-Ooooh Sandy. Vous êtes réveillée_!

_-Oui mais je voudrais une réponse_.

_-Bien, au Pays imaginaire ma chère_!

_-Mais…vous m'avez dit que vous iriez me reporter chez moi si je le voulais._

_-Si tu te sentais pas bien ici, ajouta-il, Vous n'êtes pas heureuse dans mon bateau? _

_-eee…non non, mais…mes pare…je veux dire ma mère va s'inquiéter. _

_-Voyons Sandy. Ce monde merveilleux ne te pique pas la moindre curiosité?_ »

Je contemplai une seconde fois le paysage qui dévoilait une beauté excessive. C'est vrai que c'était fabuleux…Et l'île m'intéressait.

«_Un peu_, j'avoue finalement.

_Aaaah, je le savais bien!»_

Je souris à James. Tout à coup un goéland passa directement près de moi se dirigeant vers cette île. L'oiseau disparu parmi les arbres. Je me demandai ce qu'il y avait là bas et s'il y habitait quelqu'un. Peut-être un prince charmant…aaah non…je rêve un peu trop. Mais quand même il devrait y avoir quelque chose à cet endroit. Ça devrait être magnifique…

«_Tu veux aller sur l'île_, me demanda James me faisant sortir de mes pensées.

_-Com…comment as-tu su? _

_-Tu n'arrêtais pas de la fixer,_ chuchota t'il avec un regard amusé.

_-Oh je vois…oui, oui. Je voudrais bien y aller._

_-D'accord! Matelot! Prochaine destination : l'île! _

_-Oui capitaine! »_

Ils s'activèrent rapidement et nous arrivâmes dans pas grand temps. Après que le bateau fut accosté, James m'invita à descendre. Je mis le pied sur terre puis contemplai les arbres que je ne croyais pas si gigantesques lorsque j'étais plus loin. Un dénommé Mouche et deux autres matelots nous suivirent. Nous nous infiltrâmes dans la forêt. C'était joli. Le parfum de forêt boréal était très agréable. Je vis des oiseaux de toutes les couleurs entrain de discuter à l'aide de leur chant harmonieux. Des milliers de ravissantes fleurs s'épanouissaient un peu partout aux beaux pétales d'une couleur éclatante. Ah c'était trop beau pour être vrai…Soudain je remarquai que les coéquipiers de James tenaient des sabres, prêt pour se défendre.

«_Humm…James?_

_-Oui mademoiselle Sandy?_

_-Est-ce que c'est dangereux ici?_

_-Bien…Il y a des bêtes sauvages mais avec nous tu es en sécurité. _

_-D'accord…_

_-Alors tu aimes cet endroit? _

_-Oh oui! C'est fantastique! C'est la plus belle forêt que j'ai jamais vue de ma vie!_

_-Aaaah…et les forêts de Londres, elles ne sont pas aussi jolies?_

_-Non…bien c'est plus des parcs entourés d'arbres. J'y allais souvent avec ma famille mais là….bien… _

_-Il s'est passé quelque chose de mal?»_

Je hochai de la tête.

«_Tu peux en parler si tu veux. Mais je ne te force pas»._

Il me fit un clin d'œil. Je pris un petit moment avant de reprendre la parole :

«_C'est que…J'avais un frère avant qui s'appelait Peter et il est disparut car il s'est enfui de la maison il y a dix ans. Depuis, mon père s'est mit à boire et…il bat ma mère…En fait tout va mal chez nous…._

_-Oh je vois…Ça doit être difficile. Ne t'inquiète pas, il y a toujours des moments de misère dans la vie. Si tu as besoin de t'exprimer, je serai toujours là pour t'écouter. _

_-Merci James.» _

Je lui souris tout comme lui. Nous continuâmes à se promener dans cet endroit plus chaleureux que chez nous. La gentillesse de James m'aidait beaucoup à remonter mon moral. C'était un ami très confiant. Je m'accroupie pour admirer une fleur au pétale rose bonbon avec une légère teinte de mauve. Je demandai à James si ce n'était pas nocif. Il me fit signe de non. Je plongeai mon nez dans la fleur pour la sentir. Une odeur agréable s'infiltra dans mes narines. Hummm….je me reculai pour me lever mais soudain je ressentie un malaise et ma tête commença à tourner. Étais-ce l'effet de la fleur? Je vis James s'approcher de moi le regard inquiet. Il semblait éviter quelque chose. Mais moi je commençais à voir flou et mes jambes devenaient de plus en plus faibles. Je n'en pouvais plus alors je m'écroulai sur le sol. La dernière image que je vis fut des pieds nus qui s'approchaient de moi puis ensuite le noir total.

* * *

Mindy : Ha Ha Ha! Y'a du suspense là hein? ;P et que je suis méchante! Bon bien le chapitre 6 va arriver bientôt sûrement mais soyez patient ;) En attendant review s'il vous plait! 


	6. Chapter 6

Mindy : Hey hey! Voici mon chapitre 6 Alors avant tout je dois remercier : Mousseux pour son review très bien Emala aussi merci beaucoup, Austral une fan quotidienne :P lol joke ;) puis finalement : Hélène pour tes nombreux oscars! lol Je remercie ma mère et mon père pour ….hum…lol joke je ne suis pas dans les ''awards'' moi la lol Bon et bien voilà bonne lecture!

Chapitre 6

Erreur

Le capitaine Crochet courait vers son bateau avec ses pirates pour fuir à l'attaque. Ils sortirent de la forêt et embarquèrent sur le navire. Crochet hurla à son équipage de se presser pour quitter l'île.

-Mouche, cria t'il fonçant vers son bureau.

-eee…oui oui capcapitaine.

Il suivit nerveusement son capitaine. James enfonça violement son crochet dans la table.

-Pourquoi cette bande d'indiens est arrivée? Ils ont tous gâché mon plan!

Il reprit son souffle. Il enleva son chapeau brusquement et arracha un dard qui traversait le tissu. Il le planta sur le mur faisant trembler encore plus Mouche.

-Qu'es, qu'es, qu'on fait fait maintetenant, capcapitaine, demanda t'il d'une voix nerveuse.

-hummm….espérons juste que Pan ne la trouve pas.

* * *

Mais….mais qu'est-ce qui viens juste de se passer? Est-ce que….James aurait menti? Non…peut-être il ne s'était juste tromper. Soudain j'entendis des voix au loin. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles disaient? C'était incompréhensible. On dirait une autre langue. J'ouvris les yeux lentement pour examiner où j'étais. Il s'y trouvait encore cette forêt autour mais des tipis étaient construits un peu partout. Une odeur de feu errait dans les parages. C'était sûrement une troupe d'indiens ou quelque chose dans ce genre. J'aperçu un dard de piqué dans mon cou. Ouch…Alors c'était ça qui m'avait endormie! Je voulu me l'enlever mais je sentie des cordes tirer sur mes poignets. Je jetai un coup d'œil en arrière et découvris que j'étais attachée à un poteau de bois.

-Uh oh…

Je commençai à gigoter mais c'était inutile, ces liens étaient trop solides. Tout à coup trois personnes s'approchèrent de moi. Celui du centre était un homme obèse à rendre jaloux les lutteurs sumo. Son grand chapeau de plume signifiait certainement son importance dans cette troupe. Les deux autres étaient comparativement différents, maigre avec une plume attaché à un bandeau. Tout les trois portaient des peaux d'animaux. Le chef se pencha vers moi avec un air dédain. Il se releva et ordonna à l'un de ses coéquipiers quelque chose que je ne compris rien vu que c'était une langue étrangère. Ce dernier s'approcha et s'accroupie devant moi. Il trempa ses doigts dans un liquide rouge qui était à l'intérieur d'une bouteille. Il étendit le liquide rouge sur mon visage.

-Hey! Ne me touche pas, ripostais-je.

Mais celui-ci m'ignora et continua sa tâche jusqu'à ce qu'il se relève. Le chef me dit quelque chose dans sa langue que je ne compris aucun mot. Après qu'il eu terminer sa phrase il attendit que je réponds.

-huh?...français s'il vous plait?

Il recommença à parler dans sa langue en montant le ton accompagné de plusieurs gestes vifs. Il s'arrêta brusquement attendant que je réplique encore je crois.

-hum…quoi?

Soudain les deux guerriers braquèrent leurs armes vers moi. J'émis un cri faisant reculer les trois indiens. Le chef parla aux gardes en me pointant du doigt. Je commençais à paniquer ne sachant point ce qu'il disait. Je voulais savoir ce qu'il me voulait! Soudain l'un des gardes s'avança. Il alla derrière moi. Ouf il va me libérer…enfin j'espère…Soudain je ressentie un coup derrière la tête pour m'assommer.

«Je l'ai vue! J'ai vue ma sœur, Clo, m'exclamai-je en tenant ses doigts minuscules pour danser avec elle dans les airs. »

Mais je crois que ce n'était pas tellement une danse pour ma fée mais plutôt un manège. Un teint verdâtre commençait à apparaître sur son visage. Alors je la lâchai. Elle se déposa sur le sol marchant les jambes un peu croche. Je ris d'elle en m'assoyant dans le gazon. Mais je pense qu'elle était trop occupée à essayer de reprendre ses esprits pour se lamenter.

-Désolé Clochette, dis-je dans un rire.

Elle se retourna vers moi plaquant sa main sur son front. Puis elle tomba assise, jambes écartées. Bah elle va s'en remettre. Je posai mon regard vers la mer. Je vis le navire de Crochet passer à une vitesse plus rapide qu'a la normal. Mais qu'est-ce qui le pressait tant? Peut-être qu'ils ont vue le crocodile. Ha Ha Ha! Bande de stupides! Mais il faudrait que je délivre Sandy de ses pirates idiots.

-Tu viens Clo? On va chercher Sandy.

Elle hocha de la tête. Je me levai prêt à décoller. Mais soudain des acclamations s'élevèrent dans la forêt. Je fis volte-face. Sûrement les indiens. Ils ont peut-être une fête.

-Clo, changement de plan. Allons voir ce que les indiens font.

-Mais décide toi voyons!

-Ha Ha Ha! C'est fait! Les indiens!

Nous nous envolâmes vers la tribu. J'aperçu vers la gauche un feu de camp dégageant un géant nuage de fumé. Je me dirigeai vers ce repère qui fendait les feuilles. Je m'installai sur une branche d'un arbre avec Clo pour observer. Les indiens étaient effectivement entrain de festoyer. Mais pourquoi? C'est la fête du chef? Nah! Je continuai d'examiner la situation. Une rangé d'hommes tapaient sur des tam-tams pour faire danser les autres autour du feu. Je vis que plusieurs indiens étaient entrain de masser leurs arcs. Ah peut-être qu'ils sont entrain de se préparer à la chasse. Mais pourquoi toute cette fête? Tout à coup les tambourinements s'estompèrent. Le chef venait de faire un signe des bras pour dire qu'elle que chose. Il commença à parler en indien :

-Aujourd'hui, est journée importante. Nous nous sommes promené pour aller à la chasse. Et devinez qu'est-ce que nous avons trouvé?

Plusieurs murmures s'élevèrent parmi la foule. Le chef reprit la parole :

-Une amie de Crochet, cria t'il.

La tribu commença à s'agiter.

-Montrez la prisonnière, ordonna t'il.

Deux gardes arrivèrent avec un poteau dont une personne était attachée. Elle semblait inconsciente car sa tête était appuyée sur sa poitrine. Je ne pouvais pas voir très bien c'était qui.

-Premier qui la tue aura honneur et gloire, annonça le chef.

Je vis les archers se diriger vers la prisonnière. Acclamation et encouragement se manifestait parmi la troupe. Il faut que je vois c'est qui. Je saisis mon télescope. Mais…mais c'est Sandy! Tout à coups un indien se plaça à la limite exigée, qui était environs vingt mètres, pour viser ma sœur. Oh non…Je fonçai vers le chef en hurlant :

-Arrêtez!

Trop tard l'archer avait déjà décoché la flèche. Elle perçait l'air à une vitesse phénoménale. Non! Je ne pouvais pas regarder ça. Je couvris rapidement mes yeux. La tribu firent un : oooooh. Elle ne peut pas être morte s'il vous plait. Je ramenai mon regard vers elle lentement. Oh non! La flèche la transpercé. Elle est dans son corps. Elle est morte, c'est la fin! Je courus vers elle.

-Sandy!

Lorsque je fus prêt d'elle ma respiration était saccadée, mes jambes en tremblaient. Le chef s'approcha de moi l'air confus.

-Peter Pan, elle n'est pas morte. L'archer a manqué sa cible.

-Quo…quoi?

Je ramenai mon regard vers elle puis me plaçai devant elle. Il avait raison. La flèche avait planté directement à coté. Vu que j'étais à sa gauche j'avais l'impression que la flèche était dans le corps de Sandy. Je lâchai un soupir de soulagement. Je me retournai vers la troupe d'indien :

-Sandy n'est pas une amie de Crochet. Vous avez fait une erreur, déclarais-je dans leur langue.

-Mais elle était avec Crochet. On croyait que c'était son amie.

-Elle était prisonnière de Crochet.

Plusieurs ''oooooh'' et chuchotements se propagèrent une deuxième fois. Le chef pensa un moment puis annonça :

-Cérémonie annulé! Libérez la prisonnière!

Les concurrents déjà bien las d'attendre poussèrent de longs soupirs. Deux gardes vinrent détacher ma sœur. Je remerciai le chef en joignant mes mains ensemble et en me penchant. Je me dirigeai vers Sandy. Je crois qu'il l'avait assommée fort car elle avait toujours les yeux clos. Je n'eus pas le choix puis la prit dans mes bras. Je m'envolai hors de la tribu pour aller dans la maison. Lorsque j'arrivai en face de l'arbre, je tirai sur la corde afin d'ouvrir l'entré. Je m'apprêtai à sauter dans la glissade que je me souvins que j'avais Sandy dans les mains. Alors je m'infiltrai à l'intérieur en volant essayant d'éviter le plafond. Lorsque je parvins dans la pièce, je déposai délicatement ma sœur sur un lit. Je crois que le mieux serait de la laisser dormir. Je devrais y aller moi aussi. Je n'étais plus capable de me tenir debout une seconde. Je volai vers mon lit puis me reposai. Clochette fit de même dans sa fleur.

-Bonne nuit, Clo!

-Bonne nuit!

* * *

Mindy : Bon bon bon, je le sais y ne se passe pas grand-chose dans celui-la mais dans le prochain chapitre oh oh oh! Attention mesdames et messieurs ! J'en dis pas plus lol :D Alors j'attends vos reviews avec impatience! ;) 


	7. ami ou ennemi?

Mindy : hum hum…Alors le chapitre 7 est arrivé. Et oui! J'espère que vous l'avez remarquer lol Comme il faut dire : Le monde de Peter Pan ne m'appartiens pas. Juste ma p'tite Sandy : ) Bon bien alors je ne vais pas parler plus et vous laissez lire

* * *

Chapitre 7

Ami ou ennemi?

Ouille, ouille ma tête…mais qu'est-ce qui leur ont prit de m'assommer ceux là. Pourtant, je n'ai rien fait. Ils n'ont pas le droit de faire ça! J'eus une subite impression qu'on me fixait. La même sensation lorsque je dormais dans le bateau. Cette respiration similaire m'effleurait les joues. J'ouvris les yeux afin de voir qu'est-ce que ces indiens là faisaient. Une image floue de ces yeux verts identiques m'apparut devant moi. Lorsque ma vision fut normale, je découvris que c'était un petit garçon. Ce qui me fit le saut à cette nouvelle présence. Je me reculai brusquement. Voyons Sandy ce n'est qu'un enfant. Je me détendu un peu. Je l'observai un instant : accoutrement qui comportait plusieurs feuilles, on dirait qu'il a vécu dans l'état sauvage des année, cheveux blond en bataille et à sa taille était attaché une flûte de pan près d'une….dague! Cet enfant avait une arme! Je me plaquai sur le mur. Il me regarda l'air interrogatoire. Il s'approcha de moi. Même un peu trop. Il toucha à mes cheveux comme s'il était émerveillé de voir ça.

-S'il te plait ne me touche pas, dis-je en le repoussant de mes mains.

Il ne résista pas puis s'assit devant moi pour m'examiner. Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais? C'était sûrement l'un de ces indiens. Alors il ne comprendra pas ma langue. Mieux essayer quand même.

-Humm….toi, parler français, demandai-je à l'aide de gestes maladroits.

Le gamin émit un petit rire. Bon...je crois que je viens de me faire passer pour une folle…Il répondit :

-Tu as beaucoup changée.

-Changé?...bien si vous m'aviez pas peinturer la face d'un liquide dégueu je serais mieux.

-Ah les indiens on fait ça parce qu'ils voulaient te tuer. C'est un symbole de mort, expliqua t'il comme si c'était bien normal.

-Quoi! Ils voulaient me tuer?

-Bah ils croyaient que tu étais une amie de Crochet! Ha Ha Ha! Je leurs aie dit que ce n'était pas vrai.

-Qui est Crochet?

-James Crochet.

-James? Le capitaine?

-Ouais.

-Mais je suis son amie.

Il resta surpris, yeux braqués sur moi.

-Crochet? Non il…il est un être vilain. Ne fais pas confiance en cet homme.

-Tu te trompes. C'est un être gentil et poli.

-Non! Crochet n'est pas….

-Arrête de le surnommer comme ça! Il est triste d'avoir un crochet à la main, l'interrompis-je

-Il le méritait!

-Non ce n'est pas de sa faute car un….mais attends c'est toi qui lui a fait ça?

-…J'aurais pu mourir!

-Bien tu n'avais juste à ne pas l'attaquer, lui répliquai-je en me tournant pour débarquer de mon genre de lit qui était plutôt un amas de feuilles.

Je devais m'éloigner de cet enfant dangereux et retrouver James au plus vite. Lorsque je me préparai à descendre je sentis du vide sous mes pieds. Ce qui me fit perdre l'équilibre. La prochaine chose que je sentis fut un sol très dur. J'émis un gémissement. Je levai ma tête et me retrouvai face à face à ce garçon. Il me fit un sourire moqueur et dit :

-Les échelles existent.

Je ne répondis pas et me relevai gauchement. Je ressentis une douleur au coude. Je l'examinai et vis une plaie.

-Ouch…

-tu t'es blessé, s'inquiéta-t' il en s'approchant de moi.

-Oh non, non, non. Toi tu reste loin de moi, ordonnai-je en étendant mes bras devant lui.

Je reculai et lui s'avançait vers moi.

-Pourquoi?

Soudain je sentis mon pied s'enfoncer dans la terre. Un bruit se fit entendre puis une porte s'ouvrit à ma droite. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Je partie à la course dans la sortie et me retrouvai à l'extérieur. Je regardai derrière moi pour voir s'il me suivait. C'est à ce moment là que je remarquai que je venais de sortir d'un arbre gigantesque. Il vit dans un arbre? Soudain j'entendis des pas venir vers moi. Je me cachai derrière un autre arbre, jetai un coup d'œil rapide et vit le garçon entrain de me chercher du regard. Faites qu'il ne me trouve pas. Il cria :

-Sandy! Reviens! S'il te plait!

Il connaissait mon nom? Comment? Je reposai mon regard vers lui. C'est vrai qu'il ressemblait à mon…frère. Est-ce que ça serait lui? …reviens sur terre Sandy! Ton frère aurait 22 ans aujourd'hui. Ça ne peut pas être lui! Il commença à s'éloigner de moi. Je me penchai un peu plus pour mieux le voir. Je déposai ma main sur le sol afin d'avoir un appuie. Tout à coup je sentie une corde s'enrouler autour de ma main puis me faire propulser dans les aires. Je fermis les yeux par la peur. J'avais le poignet d'attaché et mon corps suspendait après une branche. Bravo Sandy! Là c'est évident qu'il va te voir. J'ouvris mes yeux et vis le gamin directement en face de moi. Il me refit l'un de ses sourires espiègle. Mais comment as t'il réussi à m'atteindre en si peu de temps et qu'il ne soit pas …sur quelque chose! Je regardai ses pieds et vit effectivement qu'il flottait dans les aires. Ça ne se pouvait pas! Je frottai mes yeux et le vis toujours entrain de voler.

-Mais, mais….Tu, tu voles!

-Ha Ha Ha! On dirait mouche! Bien oui je vole!

-Mais, c'est impossible.

-Rien n'est impossible!

-mais, mais…

-Ha! Ha! Ha! Il va falloir que je dise à Lebec de reposer le piège car ma sœur l'a accroché.

Il ria durant que moi j'étais entrain de me demander s'il avait bien dit ''ma sœur''.

-Comment ça, sœur?

-Voyons Sandy, tu ne me reconnais pas?

-Bien…tu ressembles à quelqu'un que je connais mais il est mort aujourd'hui…

-Non, Sandy. C'est moi Peter! Ton grand frère!

Il avait un gros sourire collé sur son visage. Moi j'étais surprise. Est-ce que j'avais mal nettoyé mes oreilles ou j'ai bien entendu ça? Je l'examinai une deuxième fois.

-Mais, mais….tu ne peux pas être mon frère….Il serait un adulte aujourd'hui.

-Je ne grandis pas.

-Ouais comme si je te croyais, dis-je en un rire.

-Mais c'est la vérité! Personne ne grandis ici.

-…Est-ce que je peux descendre, demandai-je pour changer de sujet.

-Non, mais Sandy c'est vrai, je suis ton frère!

-…ça n'a pas de sens.

-Oui, je me suis échappé de la maison et je suis arrivé ici, au pays imaginaire. Alors je ne grandis plus.

-D'accord je peux te croire pour voler car le bateau de James le fait mais ne pas grandir, ça, je ne te crois pas.

-Mais je dis la vérité!

-….je veux descendre!

-D'accord, d'accord!

Il détacha le lien me laissant tomber dans le vide. Je criai un moment jusqu'à ce qu'il m'attrape au chemin. Il commença à s'envoler un peu partout sortant de la forêt. Ça me montait le cœur tout ce manège. Par contre lui il semblait se divertir pleinement. Il se dirigea au dessus de l'océan puis commença à descendre à pique, rapide comme l'éclaire. Je criai en fermant les yeux :

-Dépose moi, dépose moi, dépose moi, dépose moi!

On était rendu à deux centimètres de l'eau qu'il arrêta subitement.

-Ici, demanda t'il le regard amusé.

-Non, hurlai-je.

Il ria puis se dirigea vers la plage lentement. Il me déposa tranquillement.

-Ne refait plus jamais ça, dis-je sentant que j'allait vomir.

-Mais pourquoi? Tu n'aimes pas voler?

-Pas à cette vitesse là.

Il recommença à ricaner. Voyons il ris toujours cet enfant…Je commençai à m'éloigner de lui en espérant qu'il ne me suive pas. Je ne savais pas du tout où j'allais mais je voulais juste ne plus voir ce gamin bizarre. Après quelque minute je me retournai et vis personne. Ouf…il est parti. Je recommençai à marcher que ''monsieur-qui-se-prend-pour-mon-frère'' m'arrive en plein face.

-Arrête de me suivre, tonnai-je.

-Mais Sandy, je suis ton grand frère!

-Non, non, non! Ce n'est pas vrai. Laisse moi en paix car moi je retourne voir James.

-S'il te plait. Ne retourne pas chez Crochet.

-Ah oui? Pour qui tu te prends pour me dire des ordres?

-Ton frère.

-Tu n'es pas mon frère, tonnais-je.

Je repris mon chemin durant que lui dit :

-Mais Sandy!

Je l'ignorai. Il disait n'importe quoi. Dans le fond c'est l'ennemi de James alors il me veut certainement que du mal. Je contournai une roche puis passai par-dessus une autre. Je continuai de marcher un bon moment. Je crois que j'ai enfin réussi à semer ce garçon. Tout à coups une source de lumière apparut au loin. Un tout petit point doré qui s'agitait vivement. Je m'approchai lentement pour voir c'était quoi. Ah ce n'est qu'une luciole. C'est alors qu'elle se mit à s'agiter encore plus rapidement à mon approche.

-Quel comportement bizarre pour un insecte, murmurais-je en le regardant bouger.

Soudain la luciole tourna au rouge feu comme si je l'avais offusquée. Elle fonça vers moi et commença à me tirer les cheveux.

-Ouch! Lâche moi! Salle bestiole, dis-je en battant des mains frénétiquement

Ce qui l'a rendit encore plus violente. Enfin je sentis quelque chose toucher le dos de ma main et les attaques de l'insecte s'étaient arrêtées. Tout à coups le petit garçon arriva dans le décor et s'accroupi devant l'insecte.

-Ça va Clochette, demanda t'il.

Il prit la luciole dans ses mains.

-Ne sois pas fâchée, elle ne savait pas, disait-il.

-Bon maintenant il parle aux insectes, dis-je, ça va être quoi après des sirènes, lâchais-je.

La bestiole commença à s'agiter vivement entre les mains fermées de l'enfant.

-Ce n'est pas un insecte, dit-il, c'est une fée!

-Une fée? Voyons, les fées n'existent…

-Non, hurla t'il.

-Quoi? Quoi?

-Ne dis jamais ça. Une fée dans le monde aurait pu mourir.

-Que des menteries…

-Non c'est vrai, cria t'il montant d'un cran pour montrer son impatience.

Il pensait que j'allais croire ses mensonges. Dans ses rêves! C'est un enfant et il peut raconter n'importe quoi. Il s'est sûrement inventé un monde à lui.

-Regarde!

Il me mit directement à deux pouces de moi l'insecte qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Mais ce n'était pas un insecte mais bien une minuscule fille. J'étais bouche bée. Je reculai d'un pas. L'enfant souri par ma réaction. Ça ne se pouvait pas. Non, non, non! Je plaquai mes mains sur mes oreilles en criant, plus capable d'entendre une seule menterie. Je m'éloignai enfonçant mes pieds solidement dans la terre à chaque pas. Je dis à haute voix :

-Ceci n'est qu'un gros, gros cauchemar, Sandy! Alors maintenant tu te réveilles. Allez Sandy c'est le temps!

C'est alors que je me rendis compte que le gamin venait de dire pour la dixième fois mon nom.

-Quoi!

Il me fit un signe de la tête pour regarder quelque chose. C'était un géant arbre lumineux. Divers points dorés flottaient autour. Le clair de lune éclairait ses racines immenses. J'enlevai tranquillement mes mains de mes oreilles, émerveillé par ce spectacle que m'offrait cette nature. Je me sentais dans un conte de fée. Les milliers brin lumineux étaient certainement des fées qui volaient. C'était magnifique…C'était magique…Le seul mot que je puisse sortir fut :

-Wow…

Je m'approchai lentement, hypnotisé par cette fantaisie. Je regardai à l'intérieur des crevasses de l'arbre et découvris quelque chose de merveilleux. J'étais éblouis. Des milliers de fées dansaient ensemble au bord de chutes merveilleuses. Ils faisaient tous de geste très gracieux. Quelques unes jouaient de la musique majestueuse à l'aide d'instruments très étranges. La faible chaleur qu'émettaient les rayonnement dorés de ces êtres caressaient mes joues comme le fait ma mère avec ses mains douces…mère…Elle doit s'ennuyer de moi…Elle me manque. Le garçon s'approcha de moi s'appuyant lentement sur le tronc. Il me fit un sourire et me regarda dans les yeux. Ce regard….on aurait dit les yeux de mère…et s'il disait vrai. Tout ce qu'il me disait depuis le début était vrai…Il serait mon…frère. Et James serait…l'homme qu'il décrit…non! Ça ne se peut pas…Il…Il est trop gentil…Je ne veux pas perdre un ami…

-Ça va, me demanda t'il.

Je restai muette. Je ne savais plus qui croire…

-Viens, me dit-il en tendant sa main.

J'hésitai un instant puis déposai la mienne dans la tienne. Il me fit lever.

-Je vais te montrer quelque chose. Ferme tes yeux et imagine-toi des pensés joyeuses. Que des pensés joyeuses.

Je ne vois pas ce que cela pourrait faire de mal penser à ça. C'est temps-ci je n'ai que des mauvaise pensés qui me viens dans la tête. Ça me ferait sûrement du bien. Je fermis mes yeux. Pensés joyeuses, pensés joyeuses…Peter! Il est là. Il me sourit. Moi aussi je suis là. Nous sommes tout les deux assis à une table. La table à manger de la maison, dégustant de repas succulent. Oh ma mère est là et est heureuse elle aussi. Elle envoie un sourire à père qui est habillé d'un vêtement très chic. Nous rions tous en famille. Nous étions rassemblé. Plus heureux que jamais! Nous étions joyeux…joyeux….en famille…mais….pourquoi…pourquoi ce n'est pas réelle. Pourquoi je ne peux pas vivre comme cela…Pourquoi es-tu partie, Peter? Pourquoi! Mes jambes fléchirent aussitôt, tombant à genou sur le sol et je criai cette question :

-Pourquoi es-tu partie!

Je tapai le sol de toutes mes forces. Des larmes commencèrent à monter. Je sentis une main se déposai délicatement sur mon épaule. Je relevai la tête. C'était lui. Mon frère. Peter. Non!

-Non, tu n'es pas vrai, lui hurlai-je.

Je me levai puis m'enfui. Je courrais de toutes mes forces mais la tristesse m'affaiblissait. Je chutai et me retrouvai dans l'herbe. Pleurer n'était ce que je pouvais faire.

-Peter, pourquoi me faire souffrir ainsi? Tout est de ta faute! De ta faute!

Soudain quelqu'un s'approcha de moi.

-Va t'en, criai-je.

-Sandy, dit une voix grave qui ne pouvait être…

-James.

-Que se passe t'il?

-C'est, c'est…

Les flots de mes larmes m'emparèrent et je retombai dans la tristesse. Il me tendit sa main pour m'aider à me lever. Je m'affalai dans les bras de mon ami. Je continuai à pleurer. Il passa sa main dans mes cheveux et souffla :

-Chut…ne pleure pas…Je suis là. Cette vermine ne pourra plus te faire du mal.

Il me recula un peu et me sourit :

-Allez viens te reposer.

Je hochai de la tête. Il me guida vers son bateau qui était accosté sur le rebord. Je crois que je n'étais pas la seul qui était attristé car le ciel était devenu d'une couleur maussade. Je montai sur le navire et couru me réfugier dans ma chambre pour pleurer. Je voulais être seul. Seul dans ma tristesse…

* * *

Mindy : Tada! Prochain chaptire humm….on verra

J'attends vos reviews ; )


	8. découverte

Mindy : tatadadadada! (chant) yeaa! Chapitre 8 arrivé: ) Alors je remercie grandement mon amie : Hélène qui me dédie tout les trophées imaginables dans ses reviews lol Et y'a aussi un certain fan de WoW que je remercie :P

Bon bien bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 8 

Découverte

Sandy…Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour que tu réagisses comme ça? Pourquoi es-tu triste? Je me laissai choir à terre près d'un arbre et appuyai ma tête contre celui-ci. Clochette s'avança vers moi voulant essayer de me réconforter. Mais je n'avais pas besoin de ses consolations. Je n'étais pas triste. J'étais confus. Ce que j'avais besoin était une réponse. Tout simplement une réponse. Crochet! C'est sûrement lui qui est derrière tout ça. Je sentis que la colère se propageait dans mon corps comme le venin d'un serpent. Que de la haine envers ce Crochet!

-Il va le payer!

Je me levai brusquement faisant le saut à touts les fées. Je quittai leur refuge et m'envolai vers le lac des sirènes. Je devais trouver les garçons perdus. Crochet pourrait les cachés n'importe où. Je me déposai sur les roches humides. J'empoignai ma flûte de pan et soufflai avec puissance à l'intérieur ne pouvant pas contrôler ma rage. Les sirènes aimaient les airs doux et non des bruits perçants que j'émettais en ce moment. D'accord Peter calme toi un peu…Je pris un inspiration puis retentai de jouer une mélodie. Lorsque la dernière note résonna j'attendis un instant. Elles n'étaient toujours pas sorties après cinq longue minutes. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles ont? Je lançai mon instrument manquant de deux pouces Clochette qui venait d'arriver. Elle s'enfuit et se cacha derrière un arbuste.

-Désolé Clo…Reviens…

Elle m'écouta mais avec hésitation. Elle s'approcha de moi nerveusement.

-Allez Clo…Je ne vais pas te faire du mal…Je suis fâché contre Crochet. Pas toi.

Un faible sourire apparut sur son visage. Je reposai mon regard vers le lac dont aucune sirène n'avait regagnée la surface encore. Je n'avais plus aucun choix. Je plongeai mon bras dans l'eau. Ma fée commença à tirer mes cheveux pour m'arrêter même si c'était inutile.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Clochette, je fais attention.

Elle hocha de la tête et se recula à contre cœur. Tout à coups je sentis une main agripper mon bras. La prise a mordu l'hameçon! Je tirai rapidement mon membre et une sirène en fureur suivit.

-J'ai une question je veux savoir où sont les garçons perdus, dis-je dans leur langage.

Elle ne m'écouta pas. Elle ne faisait que s'agiter violemment. Soudain, elle me mordu et partie dans l'eau. Je criai de douleur en massant mon bras et hurlai :

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend?

-Nous avons décider de plus te parler car tu nous a dérangé durant notre pratique de chant l'autre jours, expliqua t'elle.

Ce qui ressemblait plus à des grognements.

-Hey! Mais…

Elle plongea dans le lac en m'arrosant au passage. Je ramassai une roche et la lança dans l'eau.

-Ah c'est ça part! Je n'ai pas besoin de vous de toute façon! Je vais me débrouiller tout seul.

Je décollai du sol pour me diriger vers le bateau de Crochet. Où les garçons perdus pourraient être ? Je survolai autour du bateau en essayant d'éviter tous les regards des pirates. Ils étaient trop nombreux sur le quai pour chercher les garçons. Je me ferais repérer c'est sur. À tribord je vis quelqu'un arriver. Crochet! Mes poings se serrèrent aussitôt. Il se dirigea vers une porte et rentra dans une cabine. Huumm…pourquoi ne pas l'espionner un peu ce cher James…Je me déplaçai vers les fenêtres pour le chercher. Je le trouvai dans une chambre. La même que lorsque j'avais aperçu Sandy lors de son sommeil. Il s'assit sur le lit dont était allongée ma petite sœur ou plutôt ma grande sœur maintenant. Elle s'était abriée d'une couverte et son visage était enfoui dans son oreiller. James souffla :

-Sandy…est-ce que ça va mieux?

Un gémissement court sortie de la bouche frêle de ma sœur. Elle se retourna dévoilant une figure abattue, les paupières rouges, fatiguées par les larmes…Je me sentais tellement mal que je ne puisse pas la consoler. C'était mon ennemi qui volait mon rôle. Elle se redressa et regarda Crochet. Ce dernier lui présenta un verre d'eau.

-Tiens. Bois.

Elle le prit puis le bu. Elle déposa le verre sur une table de chevet et dit :

-…Merci James…pour me réconforter. Cela m'aide beaucoup.

-Mais c'est ce que font les amis n'est-ce pas, répondit-il en souriant.

Elle lui sourit en hochant de la tête. Nooon! Tout vire en cauchemar! Je me retournai et accotai ma tête sur le mur. Il faut que Sandy me croie. Mais comment? Soudain j'entendis une porte s'ouvrir. Je regardai une seconde fois à l'intérieur de la pièce. Mouche était rentré.

-Capcapitaine? Vous vouvouliez me vovoir, bégaya-t-il.

Crochet semblait en colère contre son matelot mais lorsqu'il se retourna vers ma sœur il lui fit un de ses grands sourires traîtres.

-humm…désolé je dois m'absenter quelque instant. Allez, repose-toi.

Il se leva et sortit de la pièce avec Mouche. Je commençai à ouvrir la fenêtre mais je la refermai tout suite voyant que ma sœur s'endormait. Cela n'aiderait pas si je la dérangerai durant son sommeil. Pourquoi ne pas voir ce que Crochet veut dire à Mouche. Je les suivis discrètement. Ils rentrèrent dans le bureau de Crochet. Je m'approchai de la fenêtre qui donnait vue sur eux. Le capitaine s'assit sur sa chaise, les pieds croisés sur le bureau, et commença à masser son crochet.

-Aaaah…Je crois que Sandy pense vraiment que je suis son ami. Tout fonctionne à merveille. Pan va vraiment être triste de savoir que sa sœur est amie avec son pire ennemi. Et lorsque Pan va être affaibli par la tristesse, c'est là que je vais pouvoir planter mon crochet dans son corps et le voir souffrir!

Il enfonça son arme violemment dans la table faisant sursauter Mouche.

-Vouvous êtes in…ingénieux, Capitaine, commenta t'il en tremblant.

-En effet… Viens!

Il décroisa ses jambes, se leva puis continua :

-Nous allons jetez un coup d'œil à ces garçons perdus.

Les deux hommes s'échangèrent un sourire complice. Ils sortirent du bureau. Les garçons perdus! Je dois aller voir. Je me dirigeai vers le quai et vis Mouche entrain de soulever une planche de bois. Ils descendirent des marches menant à la cale du bateau. C'est le moment où jamais. Mais il y a trop de pirates.

-Clochette. Fait une diversion!

Ma petite fée semblait incertaine mais elle fit signe de oui. Elle s'envola vers les matelots, tourbillonnant à l'entour de certain. Ça fonctionne! Ils sont tous occupés à regarder ma fée. Bande d'imbécile! Je m'infiltrai rapidement dans la cale.

* * *

Peter…serais-tu Peter…Mon Peter, mon frère? Dis-tu la vérité sur James? Un être méchant et vilain…aaaah….c'est insensé! Je ne peux plus penser à ça! Je me relevai brusquement de mon lit, lassée par tout cela, hanté par mes questions.

-Je n'en peux plus, sortis-je de ma bouche sans m'en rendre compte.

Je fixai dans un miroir et vis une adolescente aux cheveux blonds. Un corps fragile grugé par les dents du chagrin. Moi. Tout simplement moi, jalouse de ne pas pouvoir vivre une vie normale. Je n'en peux plus. Je veux arrêter de penser à ça. Omettre tout ce qui vient de se passer. Je…Je veux retourner chez moi. Même si je n'aime pas tellement cet endroit, je pourrai oublier tout ça…Je regardai la porte un instant puis me dirigeai vers elle pour sortir. Je vais aller le dire à James. Je remarquai que l'équipage était tous hypnotisé par quelque chose dans les airs. Mais je ne m'en préoccupai pas tellement. Ce que je voulais maintenant c'était : retourner chez moi. Je cognai à la porte. Aucune réponse. J'ouvris la porte lentement, un peu gêner d'y rentrer sans permission.

-James? C'est moi Sandy.

Je ne reçu pas plus de signe. Je contournai le bureau dont était recouvert de marques et d'écorchures. Il semblait n'y avoir personne ici. Je voulus quitter la pièce mais quelque chose attira mon attention. Une large carte d'un monde inconnu avec plusieurs ''x'' rouge et un couteau de planté à l'intérieur se retrouvait sur le bureau. Il cherchait peut-être un trésor. J'aperçu près de la carte, un boîtier ouvert dont un velours rouge recouvrait l'intérieur. Il contenait des crochets à l'intérieur aux formes effrayantes. Je remarquai qu'un arsenal d'armes était accroché au mur. Comment un homme si gentil pouvait posséder cette horreur? Je mis la main sur le bureau, touchant à quelque chose. J'examinai et découvris une photo dont un côté était déchiré.

Une photo de…

moi?

C'était moi plus jeune tenant la main de quelqu'un mais je ne pouvais pas voir qui c'était vu qu'elle était déchirée. Je retournai le portrait et vit une date d'écrit à l'encre : Sandy et Peter 13 juin 1932.

Je tombai sur la chaise du bureau, yeux braqués sur cette photo. Mais qu'est-ce que James fait avec cette photo? Comment l'as t'il eu. Je ne l'ai jamais connu avant. Il aurait volé une partie de cette photo? Mais…pourquoi?

* * *

Je marchais sur la pointe des pieds dans la noirceur en espérant de rencontrer mes amis avant Crochet et Mouche. Soudain je vis une lumière au loin. Je m'approchai discrètement. C'était mouche qui tenait une lanterne, accompagné du capitaine. Il éclaira des personnes aux teintes livides. C'était les garçons perdus. Ils étaient tous attachés. Crochet passa devant eux en leurs déclarant :

-Aujourd'hui, est un grand jour! Oui! Je dois vous prédire la mort de votre cher Peter Pan!

Ils commencèrent à paniqués en s'agitant.

-C'est pas vrai. Peter est fort, cria l'un d'eux.

Ce qui fit rire Crochet. Mes amis continuèrent à se lamenter jusqu'à ce que Crochet frappe l'un d'eux en criant :

-Silence!

Il n'a pas le droit de toucher à mes amis! Mes mains se serrèrent à nouveau. Soudain on entendit quelqu'un derrière moi hurler :

-Capitaine! La fée de Pan est ici! Il doit sûrement pas être loin!

Crochet et Mouche coururent vers le pirate dans les marches. Je me plaquai sur le mur, surpris. Ils passèrent directement sous mon nez. Ils ne m'avaient même pas vue. Quels idiots! Je couru vers mes copains afin des libérés. J'avais de la difficulté à les voir. Lorsque je m'accroupie devant l'un d'eux, il sursauta et s'écria :

-Qui est là?

-C'est moi Peter.

-Peter?

-Chut! Pas si fort!

Je détachai les liens finalement après quelques minutes. Lorsque tous mes amis furent libres, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie. Les garçons n'étaient pas armés. Cela serait trop dangereux. Hum…nous étions rendu près du quai. Il me faudrait Clochette. Mais elle est trop occupée.

-Les gars, il va falloir foncer. Cherchez vous une arme pour vous défendre.

Ils hochèrent de la tête.

-3, 2,1 go!

* * *

Mindy : Oh oh oh oh! De l'action à venir dans le prochain chapitre! Et en même temps avant dernier ;; (enfin c'est le dernier mais y'a un prologue)

Alors maintenant review! Merci, thank you, gracias, arigato! Eee…..et dans toute les langues :P


	9. Douleur de l'ignorance

Mindy : Bonjour! Voici le chapitre 9 :) C'est mon dernier chapitre :( J'vais pleurer /cry Mais il y a un épilogue après (et non un prologue comme j'ai écris dans le chapitre précédent. J'ai faite une erreur…hehe…/blush) Alors je dis que Peter Pan ne m'appartient pas non, non mais je crois que vous le savez. Alors je pense que vous voulez lire hum et arrêtez de m'entendre parler hum? ….jamais! je vais continuer de parler! Mwuahahaha! Lol mais non je vais vous laissez lire : ) Place à la lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 9

Douleur de l'ignorance

J'insérai la photo dans ma poche. Je m'apprêtait à me lever que la porte s'ouvrit à la volé. C'était James. Respiration haletante, il sursauta en me voyant et bafouilla :

-Sandy, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

Je ressentis de la panique en moi. Je commençais à me douter de lui après avoir vu tout ça. Son humeur changea à de l'inquiétude :

-Est-ce que ça va?

Il me tendit sa main mais je la repoussai aussitôt. Je m'enfuis de la pièce à toute vitesse. Lorsque je fus sur le quai, j'arrivai dans une ambiance totalement différente que tantôt. Cris et claquements d'épées dissimulaient le son qu'émettaient les vagues de la mer. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe? Je remarquai quelques enfants entrain de se battre contre les matelots. Soudain une épée vint se planter directement à côté de moi sur le mur. J'émis un cri et partie me cacher derrière des barils. Je jetai un coup d'œil. C'était un vrai champ de bataille. Je commençai à trembler de peur par toute cette violence. Tout à coups, James arriva sur les lieux, scrutant d'un œil méconnaissable, une épée à lame fine entre les mains. Il se dirigea d'un pas décidé en plein cœur de la bataille sans se soucier du danger. Il semblait viser quelqu'un en particulier. C'était…le petit garçon prétendant être mon frère. Il était déjà entrain de se battre avec quelqu'un. James ordonna :

-Laissez moi pan!

L'adversaire du garçon s'écarta. Ce dernier se retourna, surpris en voyant James. Celui-ci sourie d'un air malin. James commençait à me faire vraiment peur….

* * *

-Et si ce n'est pas mon cher ami Peter Pan, dit-il de sa voix à faire glacé le sang. 

-Crochet, sifflai-je en serrant mes dents.

Ma colère envers lui était insupportable. Tout est de sa faute si Sandy ne me croit pas. Je serrai mon épée entre mes mains et couru vers lui. Slang! Les plaintes de nos armes se mêlèrent au hurlement et son de pas précipité que manifestait l'équipage et mon clan. Crochet, sourire satisfait de ce début de combat, appuya plus fort sur le croisement de nos épées. Il murmura à mon oreille comme un serpent :

-Tu veux te battre Pan? D'accord!

Il me poussa avec l'appuie de nos épées et se recula. Il tendit son crochet devant moi, gardant son cimeterre bien haut.

-Je t'attends.

Je m'envolai dans les airs voulant l'attaquer par derrière. Mais il vit ma tactique et se mit en garde aussitôt. Je me déposai sur le sol gardant toujours mon épée sur la sienne. Ensuite une série de coups de cimeterre menaça ma vie. Mais je les évitai tous agilement. Je donnai un coup de pied dans son ventre le faisant tomber sur le sol. Je dirigeai mon arme vers lui.

-Où est ma sœur?

-Ta sœur? Mais tu n'as pas de sœur, répondit-il avec son horrible sourire.

-Ce n'est pas vrai! Tu ne fais que semblant d'être son ami. Espèce de manipulateur, criai-je.

Il se releva, heureux de m'avoir fâché.

-Mais je suis son ami, Et elle dit que son frère est mort.

-Non! Tu mens, tu mens, tu mens! Je suis son frère!

-Bon et bien d'accord comme tu le dis. Mais… elle ne t'aime pas.

-Oui elle m'aime, hurlai-je en me ruant vers lui essayant de l'attaquer avec mon épée.

Mais il l'évita en se tassant, me laissant passer. Il me toucha au bras avec son arme au passage. Je hurlai de douleur en pressant ma coupure. Mon simple cri le rendait joyeux. Une pluie violente commença à s'abattre sur le bateau. Je le regardai dans ses yeux monstrueux qui se nourrissent de ma souffrance. J'étais fou de rage! Soudain une éclaire fendit l'horizon surprenant tout les autres combattants. Crochet continua :

-Ah bon? Ce n'est pas ce que je crois.

-Ferme la Crochet, grognais-je en fonçant vers lui une seconde fois.

Il se recula et moi je m'arrêtai voyant ce qu'il allait faire à nouveau. Un autre de ses sourires atroces apparut sur son visage. Il me regarda avec ses yeux de guépard et continua de parler comme s'il voulait m'achever :

-Sandy est triste lorsqu'elle te voit car si tu n'aurais pas fuie de la maison… elle serait heureuse. Tout est de ta faute, Peter, si elle vit une vie dure. C'est de ta faute.

-Mais…

J'étais bouche bée. Il…Il avait raison…C'était la réponse à ma question. Sandy est triste à cause de moi…C'est de ma faute…Je baissai ma garde, ardu de supporter ce nouveau fardeau.

-Ooooh! Mais Pan aurais-tu de la difficulté à accepter la vérité?

Il sourit encore plus en s'approchant de moi.

-Sandy…je…

Je sentie une source glacial sous mon menton. Le crochet de mon ennemi. Un crochet que j'aimerais qu'il écorche toute cette erreur. Il m'incita à lever ma tête vers la sienne. Il avait raison et j'avais tort…

-Pan mais tu pleure, s'exclama t'il.

C'est vrai. Je n'avais même pas remarqué. Des larmes coulaient sur mon visage. Un visage honteux… Soudain je sentie une douleur intense sous mon menton. Je me reculai touchant la partie blessée. Il s'y trouvait du sang. Je regardai mon ennemi qu'un sourire malicieux se lisait sur ses lèvres. Tout cela se passa tellement vite que je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte. Crochet m'avait donné un coup de pied dans le ventre me faisant plaqué violemment sur un poteau. Sa main meurtrière s'enroula autour de mon cou pour m'étrangler. J'essayai de me débattre. Mais avec mon bras blessé et ma tristesse j'étais trop faible. C'était la fin. Allez Crochet achève moi… Sandy…je…je suis désolé…

* * *

L'image que je voyais sous mes yeux était horrible. Non! Il ne va pas le tuer! Ce garçon va mourir, mourir, mourir…. 

_«J'aurais pu mourir!...manipulateur…retourne pas chez Crochet….chuuut…ne pleure pas…Sandy….c'est ce que font….ne fais pas confiance….les amis….en cet homme….Sandy…Sandy….viens avec moi…C'est moi….Peter…..Pour qui te prends tu?...ton frère….ton frère….ton frère…» _

_-Peter! _

Je couru vers mon frère à tout vitesse et m'élançai devant lui en le serrant dans mes bras. Il ne doit pas mourir! Il ne doit pas mourir! Soudain je ressentie une grande douleur au ventre. Une douleur terrible. Je lâchai Peter subitement et m'écroulai sur le sol en voyant ses yeux remplit de peur, apeurés dans un noir profond. Je mis ma main sur mon ventre et vit….du sang!

-Sandy, cria Peter, en se laissant tomber à genou à coté de moi.

Je remarquai que le crochet de James était recouvert d'un filet de sang….mon sang…La souffrance était insupportable….mais la douleur de mon ignorance envers mon frère m'était plus pénible. Mon grand frère prit ma main et la serra très fort en tremblant Il me fixait avec ses yeux verts éteint par la tristesse…Pourquoi ne l'avais-je pas écouté? … Peter commença à pleurer…Ne pleure pas…

-Peter…murmurai-je.

Je gémis puis essayai de sortir un autre son…mais c'était très difficile. Soudain un morceau de photo tomba de son petit sac. C'était lui plus jeune. Ça devait être…Je glissai ma main dans ma poche avec beaucoup d'effort. Je pris la partie de la photo que j'avais trouvée dans le bureau et lui montra. Nous réunîmes les parties ensemble voyant nous deux entrain de se donner la main. Je le regardai et dit faiblement :

-Peter…je te crois…tu es…

Je sentais que la fin approchait…Que la lumière me rejoignait mais avant tout…Je devais lui dire…

-mon ….grand…frère…

Je lui souris avec mes dernières forces. La dernière image avant de quitter ce monde cruel fut mon grand frère qui me souriait, les yeux inondés….

* * *

-Sandy? Ne part pas… 

J'avais beau la bouger un peu mais elle n'émettait plus aucun signe de vie…non….

-Nooooon!

Je me relevai et m'envolai hors du bateau. Je voulais juste me réfugier pour pleurer sur la mort de ma petite sœur…Sandy…non…elle ne peut pas être partie…déjà…ma petite sœur….je ne pouvais plus m'enlever de ma tête l'image du corps inerte de ma petite sœur…non…non…non…non! Je ne peux pas m'enfuir de la réalité….Sandy…est…non! Mes larmes ruisselaient sur mon visage…Je m'aperçu que je baissais d'altitude….je n'avais plus aucune pensé joyeuse…plus aucune…Je tombai dans l'eau. Il commença à pleuvoir rudement et les vagues s'agitèrent de plus en plus. J'essayai de nager vers le bord de la plage. Mais je ne possédais plus aucune force. Je ne faisais que pleurer et pleurer dans la mer. Je réussi à me lever lorsque j'étais près de la plage et me mit à courir lourdement. Je me laissai tomber dans le sable et continua à vider mon corps de ce chagrin atroce. La vie n'avait pas le droit d'enlever ma petite sœur. Tout cela est injuste…Je me levai maladroitement et regardai vers le ciel gris. La pluie ardente se mélangeait contre mes larmes. Je fermis mes yeux et hurla aux monde entier :

-Saaaaaandyyyy! Reviiieeeenns!

* * *

Mindy : …../cry 

Hum…..pauvre petit Peter Pan (lol toute des ''p'' : P) O.O Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais? O.O noooooooo! Pas ma petite Sandy!lol bon bien je sais que c'est pas mal triste hum? Mais inquiétez vous pas je vous aie réservé quelque chose dans l'épilogue pour vous remonter le moral :) L'épilogue devrait s'en venir bientôt. Alors maintenant allez envoyez-moi un review pour me réconforter vu que je viens de perdre ma Sandy/cry lol je suis pas si triste que ça mais envoyez moi quand même un review s.v.p : )


	10. Épilogue

Mindy : (arrive avec un air triste) voilà …c'est mon épilogue…la dernière page que je vais envoyer pour cet histoire…/cry! Hihi, bon ok j'arrête :) Je vais en faire d'autre histoire. Enfin j'espère! Et une histoire que j'écris avec ma sœur Sandy (non pas Sandy dans l'histoire mais c'est son nom d'écrivaine lol) Alors j'espère que vous allez apprécier cet épilogue!

* * *

Épilogue

Le pays imaginaire n'avait toujours pas dévoilé sa splendeur car Peter Pan, le petit garçon joyeux, ne s'était pas montré depuis cet événement tragique. Nul ne savait où il s'était isolé. Peut-être se cachait-il dans un endroit toujours entrain de se vider le corps de larmes. Les garçons perdus avaient réussi à s'enfuir du bateau et maintenant durant des journées entières ils cherchaient leur chef. Tant que la température était mauvaise, nous savions que Peter Pan était triste. Le pays imaginaire ne ressemblait plus du tout à celui d'avant. Peut-être un jour le petit garçon vaincra sa tristesse et fera revivre ce pays merveilleux.

Quelque semaine plus tard, dans le monde, là où les gens grandissent, dans la ville de Londres, sur un toit de maison une petite silhouette se dessinait sous la lumière des étoiles. Elle était entrain de pleurer mais plus pour longtemps car elle se leva soudainement. Elle semblait avoir entendu quelque chose. Elle s'envola et s'approcha de la maison voisine. Elle se plaça à coté de la grande fenêtre et écouta une jeune fille qui racontait une histoire.

-Notre héros s'élança vers son pire ennemi.

-Qui est-ce Wendy, demanda un petit garçon roux.

-Crochet!

-Crochet!

-Oui! Celui dont un crochet a remplacé sa main droite et ses yeux changent d'une couleur rouge sang lorsqu'il se prépare à tuer quelqu'un!

Soudain on entendit un cri et plusieurs objets tomber. Un garçon aux cheveux noir et des lunettes rondes sur le nez s'approcha de Wendy avec une épée en bois dans la main.

-Fillette dit crochet, s'exclama le garçon rentrant dans le rôle.

-Comment ose-tu m'appeler fillette!

Elle empoigna une épée de bois à son tour et commença un petit duel avec son frère qui n'était qu'un simple jeu pour eux. Les petites bagarres et mise en scène de Wendy et ses frères réussirent à faire apparaître une faible courbe vers le haut sur le visage de Peter Pan qui n'avait pas fait cela depuis longtemps : Sourire. Il commença à être moins triste. Et les pensés heureuses surgissaient de plus en plus dans l'esprit de l'enfant. Tout à coups un chien jappa vers lui. Peter s'écarta rapidement et s'envola au dessus de la maison. Il vit les trois enfants le chercher du regard avec un air interrogatoire mais ils ne virent rien. Le garçon descendit en s'assurant que les jeunes acteurs ne le remarquent pas. Il s'accota sur le cadre de la fenêtre observant cette jolie Wendy continuer son récit. Au fur et à mesure qu'il l'examinait, il ressentait une petite chaleur à l'intérieur de lui. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était mais il se sentait bien. Notre Peter Pan était de retour! Lorsque la jeune fille eut terminé son histoire, Peter s'envola vers le pays imaginaire afin de raconter le récit de Wendy aux garçons perdus. Mais il n'avait point le doute que cela allait être un pas vers une nouvelle aventure…

* * *

Mindy : Voilà! C'est cute hum: ) Ça fait un beau petit lien avec la suite qui est la vraie histoire. Alors c'est comme que si Sandy n'aurait pas été morte peut-être que Peter n'aurait jamais rencontré Wendy. Sans offense Sandy lol Enfin c'est moi qui a inventer ça mais je trouvais ça ingénieux….enfin on va dire lol.

Alors avant de quitter je dois remercier touts les personnes qui m'ont envoyé un review !

Alors mille mercis pour vous! Merci, merci, merci, merci, merci…..lol joke :P

Hélène : Merci beaucoup:D Je vais mettre tout mes trophées sur mes étagères lol :P

Austral : Merci, merci, merci! J'espère que tu a aimer l'épilogue pour te remonter le moral :P

Mousseux ou cousin de crochet ou enfin tu sais l'autre lol : merci beaucoup! Ton premier review était super! Et ton deuxième… ouais plutôt en faveur de crochet lol.

Mais merci quand même

Fifi : Merci merci! Si tu lis ça bien c'est que t'es rendu a la fin lol :P

Emala : Merci! Après 20 heures de lecture t'es rendu ici lol joke Merci encore

Kassandra : Merci, Merci, merci beaucoup pour tes reviews :)

Ankh An-ki : Merci pour ton petit review mais super quand même lol :P

Marie : Merci j'espère que tu lis encore cette histoire :)

Keira56 : Merci pour ton review! J'espère que tu as apprécié mon histoire : )

Ladycelena : Merci pour ton review je crois que c'est toi qui m'avait donner le goût de continuer cet histoire : )

Yuna Da killa : Mon premier review:P Merci beaucoup! (J'espère que tu continu toujours ton histoire de FF10 :P)

Alors voilà c'est faite! J'espère n'avoir oublier personne! Ah puis je remercie si y'en a, ceux qui l'on lu mais sans laisser de review : ) Wow j'crois que je viens de trop dire le mot merci lol Bon alors je vais vous laisser! C'était bien agréable d'écrire cette histoire! J'espère que ce l'était autant pour le lire : )

Aure voir et croyez au fées pour pas qu'elle meurent! (Hehe :P)


End file.
